Im Schatten des Mondes
by Nibin
Summary: COMPLETE! In den meisten FF's bekommen die Mädchen, was sie wollen. In meiner tut sie sich da etwas schwer, somal sie sich mit Draco leidenschaftlich gerne 'streitet'. Wenn euch die FF zu langweilig ist, dann wartet nur ab, bis das Ende kommt. grins
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere, so wie die Orte und 'Schauplätze' gehören nur ihrer Erfinderin, J.K.Rowling. Ray und Cat kommen von mir.  
  
Im Schatten des Mondes  
  
Prolog  
  
'Und wieder beginnt ein Tag vom neuen. Ich habe heute Zaubertränke. Ich hasse Zaubertränke. Kaum mache ich einen Fehler, schon werde ich vom Prof. niedergemacht. Ach ja, nebenbei lachen mich die Slytherin aus. (Sarkastisch) Juhu ... seht mich an, ich bin der Trottel der Nation ... (Normal) Nein, wirklich - dieses Leben ist manchmal echt hart. Zum Glück habe ich meine Freundinnen, die mich immer aufmuntern und mit denen ich herumblödeln kann. Da kann mir dann auch Prof. Snape gestohlen belieben. Dennoch würde ich nicht in seiner Stunde Blödsinn machen, sonst darf ich wieder nachsitzen. (Sarkastisch) Hach, bin ich dann wieder glücklich. (Normal) Ich sollte einmal mit diesem Tagebucheintrag aufhören, sonst komme ich nie zum Frühstück. Cat ruft schon wieder nach mir. Ciao Tagebuch, bis zum nächsten Eintrag ...'  
  
***  
  
Ich weiß, der Prolog ist kurz, aber das ist ja der Prolog. Die Kapiteln werden dann länger, versprochen ... 


	2. Ein normaler Schultag

1. Ein normaler Schultag  
  
"Ray, wie lange brauchst du noch?"  
  
"Äh ... zu lange?"  
  
"Komm jetzt."  
  
Rachel, kurz genannt Ray und Cat, lang genannt Catherine, eilten in die große Halle hinunter, um endlich zu frühstücken. Beide waren in einem Gespräch vertieft, dass Rachel nicht einmal sah, wo sie hinlief, ein gewisser blond haariger Junge, rückwärts ging, um so seinen Freunden etwas nach zu rufen und beide zusammen stießen. Die Zwei landeten unsanft auf ihrem Hintern.  
  
"Hey Lenton, pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst. Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"  
  
Rachel stützte sich an ihren Ellenbogen ab und warf Draco Malfoy einen wütenden Blick zu. Cat wusste, was jetzt kommen würde und seufzte innerlich.  
  
"Schön wär's. Dann müsste ich nicht mehr deine hässliche Fratze sehen."  
  
"Wer ist hier hässlich? Ich nehme an, eher du."  
  
Ray rappelte sich, wie Draco hoch und putzte ihre Kleidung ab. Cat hätte sie am liebsten mit sich mitgezogen, aber da sie wusste, wie ihre Freundin reagiert, ließ sie es bleiben.   
  
"Wenn ich hässlich bin, hast du einen IQ von 150."  
  
"Oh, wie nett von dir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, ging er an ihr vorbei. Wieder hatte er es geschafft. Rachel nervte es, dass er immer gewann. Die Beiden stritten leidenschaftlich gerne und jedes Mal danach, ist Rachel's Puls auf 180.  
  
"Wie ich diesen Kerl hasse ..."  
  
Das schien Ray's Lieblings Spruch zu sein, da sie ihn immer benutzte, nachdem sie auf diesen Jungen getroffen war. Cat war nach den Streiten der Beiden immer in einem Zwiespalt. Zum Teil hörte es ja lustig an, was sie von sich gaben, doch zum anderen, nervte Draco.   
  
Schweigend gingen sie in die große Halle und nahmen ihr Frühstück ein. Dann mussten sie in den Ravenclaw - Turm hinauf und ihre Sachen für die erste Unterrichtsstunde holen, Zaubertränke. Und gleich eine Doppelstunde.  
  
Rachel war nicht sehr erfreut, somal ab der 5. Klasse alle vier Häuser die gemeinsamen Stunden mit einander verbrachten. Im Keller angekommen, trafen Ray und Cat auf den Rest ihrer Clique, Anette und das einzigen Junge in der Clique, Alexander.   
  
"Hallo Ray."  
  
"Hi Alex, warum so früh da? Du kommst doch sonst immer so kurz vorm Stundenbeginn."  
  
Grinsend schob der blond haarige Junge seine Brillengläser weiter auf die Nase. Wie immer hatte er den Scheitel perfekt gekämmt und seine Krawatte ordentlich gebunden. Ray wusste manchmal nicht, wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte. Er war teils der ordentliche Typ und teils der lockere Typ, dem alles egal zu sein schien.  
  
"Ist es etwa verboten etwas früher zu kommen? Außerdem ist heute eine besondere Stunde, die ich auf keinem Fall verpassen will."  
  
Ray rollte ihre Augen und seufzte, "Oh bitte nicht. Ich hasse solche 'Vortragsstunden'. Alle müssen ihre verblödeten Arbeiten, die wir über die Sommerferien aufhatten, vor versammelter Klasse herzeigen und noch dazu einen 'Beweis' hervor bringen."  
  
Anette, welche sich bisher ihre Unterlagen ansah, blickte von Blätterwerk auf und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrer dunkelbraun haarigen Freundin, Rachel.   
  
"Sag bloß, du hast es nicht gemacht."  
  
"Ann, natürlich habe ich es gemacht ... nachdem mir meine Eltern mit einem Flugverbot gedroht hatten."  
  
"Wie du meinst ..." Und schon steckte das Mädchen, ihren Kopf mit den langen, dunkelblonden Haaren wieder in die Unterlagen. Auch Cat studierte noch einmal ihre Aufzeichnungen und bekam von den Gesprächen gar nichts mit.   
  
Die Stunde begann und alle begaben sich auf ihre Plätze. Snape donnerte zur Türe herein und wähle sogleich den ersten Pechvogel aus, damit er seine Arbeit vorstellen sollte. Rachel warf Neville nur mitleidsvolle Blicke zu und sah das Unglück schon kommen.  
  
"Nun, Mr. Longbottom, würden sie uns bitte ihre Arbeit präsentieren?"   
  
Das fieseste an der ganzen Sache war, das jeder eine andere Aufgabe bekam. Der Junge stand vor der Klasse, umklammerte die Blätter mit beiden Händen und starrte etwas ängstlich nur auf einen Punkt hinten an der Wand. Mit einer zittrigen Stimme erklärte er alles, wobei er sich vor Nervosität oft versprach, und kam schließlich zum Punkt, an dem er den Trank/Beweis zubereiten sollte.  
  
Er gab alles in das kochende Wasser, was auch hinein gehörte, was schon beinahe an ein Wunder grenzte und rührte es vorsichtig um. Hin und wieder warf er nervöse Blicke zu Snape und zur Klassen, welche ihm zusah. Nach einpaar Minuten war der Trank fertig und Neville machte einen fatalen Fehler.  
  
Er klopfte den 'Löffel', den er zum umrühren brauchte, am Rand des Topfes ab. Obwohl Ray in Zaubertränke nicht gerade eine Leuchte war, wusste sie genau, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen. Zu erst begann der Trank so sehr zu kochen, das schon große Blasen entstanden, welche platzten und somit einpaar Schüler verbrannten.   
  
Dann begann der Tropf schon zu beben, bis er schlussendlich explodierte, während die Schüler aus dem Keller flohen. Rachel war eine von denen, die sich noch retten konnten und ging langsam ins Klassenzimmer zurück, welches von oben, bis unten voller orangen Schleim war. Der Tollpatsch, welcher den Kessel zum explodieren brachte, stand noch immer davor, war 'etwas' angekohlt und starrte perplex auf den noch stehenden, mit orangem Schleim bedeckten, Kessel.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! Was sollte das werden?"  
  
Snape, der anscheinend seinen Umhang schützen vor sich gehalten hatte, schritt mit finsterem Blick auf den Jungen zu. Die Schüler betraten langsam wieder das Klassenzimmer, während der Professor seinen Zauberstab hervor zog, um den ganzen Schleim zu entfernen. Nachdem alles wieder sauber war, setzte sich jeder außer Neville auf seinen Platz. Snape war nach, wie vor in Rage.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom. Können sie auch einmal denken?" Dann wendete er sich der restlichen Klasse zu. "Würden die, welche verletzt wurden, in den Krankenflügen gehen?" Es stand doch einige auf und zu Rachel's Freude auch Draco, der einen Spritzer vom kochenden Wasser abbekommen hatte. Und wieder widmete der Professor dem armen, noch immer geschockten Jungen, welcher als Pechvogel durch Hogwards zog.   
  
"Sie sind wahrscheinlich zu allem unfähig. Sie rühren für den Rest der Stunde nichts mehr an und setzen sich sofort auf ihren Platz." Ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben, huschte er zu seinem Tisch und nahm Platz. "30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor." Rachel hatte großes Mitleid mit Neville, doch sie kam nicht lange dazu, da Snape gleich sein nächstes Opfer ... - seinen nächsten Schüler auswählte.   
  
"Mr. ... Casol." Der Junge aus Huffelpuff bewegte sich nach vorne und stellte Allen seine Arbeit vor. Ray fand, dass er sehr gut war. Sie erkannte keine Anzeichen von Nervosität, oder Angespanntheit. Aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund, wurde sie dadurch ruhig. Nachdem er geendete, seinen Beweis gebracht hatte, wurde wieder eine neue Person ausgewählt.  
  
"Miss ..." Snape sah sich die Mädchen von Huffelpuff und dann von Ravenclaw durch. Rachel hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht auswählen würde. " ... Lenton." Ehe die junge Hexe raus ging, gab sie noch ein leises 'Verdammt' von sich. Sie drehte sich zur Klasse um, atmete laut aus und hörte das Pausenläuten.   
  
Ihre Rettung! Zwar müsste sie den Vortrag in der folgenden Stunde halten, aber so hatte sie wenigstens einpaar Minuten um sich zu sammeln und um sich zu beruhigen. Snape wand sich von ihr ab und widmete sich seinen Unterlagen, um noch den Punkteabzug ein zu tragen.  
  
Rachel ging ruhigen Schrittes zu ihrer Clique. Sie bemerkte, dass Anette sich wieder in einem Buch vertieft hatte. Sie war ja auch schließlich der Bücherwurm der Clique, der Ray manchmal auf die Nerven ging, wenn sie wieder so strebsam am lernen war und immer zu meinte, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, was allerdings nie der Fall war.  
  
"Ein Glück ..." Rachel atmete erleichtert aus und ging um die Drei so herum, dass sie der Türe den Rücken zeigte.  
  
"Tja, liebe Ray ..." Und wieder schob Alex seine Brille auf die Nase. " Noch hattest du Glück, aber schau einmal wer da zur Türe herein kommt." Er hatte ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und Rachel wusste, was das bedeutete. Voller Grauen drehte sie sich um und sah, was sie nicht sehen wollte. DRACO.  
  
Auch er hatte ein grinsen aufgesetzt und schritt so an ihr vorbei, während sie die Miene verzog. Erst als er ihr den Rücken zu gedreht hatte setzte sie einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Nicht er ... alles nur bitte nicht dieser selbstsüchtige, arrogante, eingebildete ... Slytherin."  
  
"Wie hieß dieses Sprichwort noch gleich ...?" Alex tat nachdenklich und führte seine rechte Hand zum Kinn, dann warf er Rachel einen hämischen Blick zu und grinste wieder, wie ein Breitmaulfrosch. "Ach ja ..." Sie wartete nur so auf eine blöde Aussage von ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. " ... was sich liebt, das neckt sich."  
  
Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das ... war doch das Letzte. Ihre Aufgebrachtheit, wandelte sich schnell in Wut um und Ray ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Drohen ging sie um einen Schritt nach vorne. "Sag ... das ... noch ... einmal." Er schien sehr erfreut zu sein und grinste noch breiter, vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen. "Was sich liebt, das neckt sich."  
  
Bevor Rachel ihm noch die Zähne aus dem Mund schlug mischte sich Cat ein und hielt sie zurück. Da Ray aber immer einen Kraftschub bekam, wenn sie wütend war, musste Anette noch dazu stoßen und Cat helfen. Draco und in etwa, der ganze Rest der Klasse, bekam diese Szene mit. Der blonde Slytherin konnte immer nur breit grinsen, wenn er sie so in Rage sah.  
  
Ray kochte vor Wut und hatte nur noch das verlangen sich auf Alex zu schmeißen. Wie konnte er es wagen?! Sie soll Draco Malfoy lieben?? Das war doch sicher ein mieser Witz. Auf jeden Fall amüsierte sich ihr Kumpel prächtig, da er genau wusste, dass sie Draco nicht ausstehen konnte.   
  
"Na, Lenton? Hast du wieder Spaß?"  
  
Rachel kannte diese höhnende Stimme nur all zu gut. Sie erstarrte, drehte sich dann um und warf Draco böse Blicke zu. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm sonst etwas angetan, aber da Snape anwesend war und es zur Stunde läutete musste sie sich besinnen und nach vorne gehen. Der Professor stellte sich wieder vorne auf die Seite, um sie so besser beobachten zu können.  
  
"Also ... Ich stelle euch den Diletirus - Trank vor. Er hat eine der schwierigsten Zutaten Zusammenstellungen überhaupt."   
  
Pansy fragte nur mittellaut, "Was soll an einer Zusammenstellung so schwer sein? Ist doch nur ein Trank."   
  
Rachel wollte das überhört haben, aber Snape bestand darauf, dass sie die Frage beantwortete. "Was so schwierig ist? Es ist erstens einmal schwierig die Zutaten erst zu bekommen. Die eine Hälfte muss man unter sonst - wie - schweren Bedingungen zusammen suchen und die andere Hälfte ist extremst teuer."  
  
"Und du bist ja soo arm ..." Auch diese ... kleine Slytherin legte ein hämisches grinsen auf, während Snape nicht einmal reagierte. Rachel schwieg darüber hinweg und fuhr einfach fort.   
  
"Der Diletirus - Trank hat folgende Wirkung: Anfangs merkt die Person nichts, doch schnell spürt sie wie das Blut durch die Adern fließt. Immer schneller und schneller. Manche der Blutkörperchen färben sich schwarz und diese schwarze Flüssigkeit sammelt sich im ... Magen. Dann gibt es eine körperliche Reaktion, bei der die schwarze Flüssigkeit ausgespuckt wird. Daraus entwickelt sich dann eine Kreatur, Werwolfs ähnlich. Diese verlässt seinen ehemaligen Wirten und verschwindet irgendwo hin. Der Ort ist noch keinem bekannt und ich hab auch in diversen Unterlagen Nichts über den Ort gefunden. Ich ... kann den Beweis nicht bringen, da es gesetzlich verboten ist, diesen Trank zu brauen. Die Strafe dafür wäre Askaban."  
  
Alle schwiegen und starrten noch immer zu Rachel, bis Snape die Stille brach. "Mrs. Lenton, ich muss sagen, dass sie alles wirklich sehr genau erklärt haben. Nun gut ..." Er räusperte sich! Ray wusste was das hieß. "5 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Sie können sich setzten."  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz neben Cat nieder. Welch ein Wunder, Snape, der Professor von Zaubertränke, hat ihr, Rachel Lenton, Punkte gegeben. Das wird sicher nicht mehr so schnell vorkommen, das weiß sie genau. Die Zeit verging, wie im Fluge, was bei Zaubertränke eigentlich nicht üblich war, und sehr bald begann die nächste Pause.  
  
Die vier Freunde verließen das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Wenn man sich den Stundenplan ansah, konnte man feststellen, dass anscheinend jemand etwas gegen Ray hatte, weil sie nur eine Stunde alleine hatten und die restlichen 5 gemischt. Nach der Pause hieß es ab zu 'Pflege magischer Wesen' mit Hagrid.  
  
Dort angekommen, mussten sie nur noch einpaar Minuten bis Stundenbeginn warten. Sehr schnell begann diese und Rachel durfte sich wieder einmal anhöre, wie zwei bestimmte Slytherin über den armen Professor herzogen. Würde sie sich die Frage stellen, ob sie nun Draco, oder Pansy weniger ausstehen könnte, wüsste sie keine Antwort. Beide waren in etwa gleich fies.  
  
Ray musste nicht lange warten und schon passierte Hagrid ein kleiner Fehler, worüber sich die zwei Slytherin lustig machten und alle von ihrem Haus lachten. Natürlich bekam Rachel mit, wie Harry, Hermine, Ron und viele weitere Schüler über diese Frechheiten aufregten und hatte plötzlich die Lust, sich mit den zwei Spaßvögeln an zu legen. Nur schwer unterdrückte sie diesen Gedanken, der doch so verlockend war.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten überließ Hagrid es seinen 'Nachwuchstalenten' sich an den Leaftroks zu üben. Sie sollten nur herausfinden, wie sich diese kleinen, blättertragenden, hundsartigen Wesen verteidigen, ohne gleich verletzt zu werden. Rachel machte es kurz und bündig, zog ihren Zauberstab und attackierte ihren Leaftrok so, dass er etwas nach hinten geschmissen wurde.  
  
Dieser kleine Wicht sprang sofort auf und schoss einpaar Blätter, die rasiermesserscharfe Ränder haben, auf seinen Angreifer ab. Sie hingegen konnte nur noch ausweichen und war nicht mehr fähig ihren Zauberstab, den sie intelligenter Weise fallen lassen hatte, auf zu heben. Womit sie gerechnet hatte war, dass sich ihre 'Lieblings' Slytherin über sie lustig machten.  
  
Rachel hatte das Pech am Bein von einem dieser Blätter gestrifen zu werden, ehe ihr Professor dieses wild gewordene Wesen, wieder besänftigte. Sie saß am Boden und presste beide Hände auf die Wunde und als sie aufsah, blickte sie direkt in die grinsenden Gesichter von Draco und Pansy. Wenn sie sich die restlichen Slytherin anschaute, stellte sie fest, dass alle blöd grinsten.  
  
Cat, Alex und Anette brachten sie in den Krankenflügel, wo ihr Kratzer flott geheilt wurde. Also sie gingen rief Mrs. Pomfrey Rachel noch nach, "Pass auf, dass du morgen nicht schon wieder hier her musst.". In der Tat, sie war viel öfters hier, als alle anderen Schüler und das nur, weil sie so viel Blödsinn machte.  
  
Kurz darauf war auch schon die Stunde vorbei und die Vier mussten sich nicht extra auf den Weg nach draußen machen. Sie gingen sogleich in den Nordturm, da sie die einzige Stunde ohne Slytherin hatten - zumindest für diesen Tag - und zwar Wahrsagen. Ray konnte die Professorin zum Teil nicht ausstehen, weil sie immer so melodramatisch war und zum anderen sie doch ausstehen, da man bei der Frau sich leicht gute Noten holen konnte. Man musste nur etwas über Mord und Totschlag erfinden und schon bekam man die beste Note, die diese Professorin verteilte.  
  
Rachel war ziemlich geistesabwesend, da sie über verschiedenes nachdachte ... *Meine Güte, ist die Frau wieder fad. Da schläft man ja ein! Na wenigsten ist meine Aufgabe gut geschrieben ... am 23.4. (Zahl nicht genau definierbar) werden fünf Schüler und zwei Professor von Hogward ihr Ende finden ... Schön wäre es, wenn Snape und Trelawney die zwei Professoren wären, aber da es nur Erfindung ist ... muss ich mit denen, bis zum Schulabschluss weiter leben. Wie grausam! Na egal, ich werde es verkraften. Aber! Wenn dieser blonde, eingebildete, arrogante, Ich - bin - der - Beste - auf - der - Welt meinende Slytherin weiterhin nicht durchfällt, drehe ich noch durch. Hey! Das ist wirklich und absolut nicht lustig ... ich kann diesen Kerl nicht ausstehen und dann musste mir so etwas passieren ... warum nur??? ... Nein, Mädchen besinn' dich wieder, das ist doch alles nur Einbildung ... Wie heißt es so schön? Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung - Und davon hat er ja wohl genug! Oh, ich muss aufpassen ...*  
  
" ... So, meine Lieben. Kommt nach vorne und nehmt euch eine der Rabenfedern und eine Flasche von der roten Farbe."  
  
Schweigend standen sie auf und taten, wie ihnen geheißen. Dann kehrte jeder zu seinem Platz zurück und beobachtete, was Trelawney ihnen Vorzeigen würde. Rachel war noch immer geistesabwesend, aber das störte nicht, da sie die Gabe hatte etwas zu tun, ohne sich darauf zu konzentriern. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und machte dennoch das nach, was ihnen die Professorin vorzeigte.  
  
Die Stunde verging so schnell, dass sie sich wieder 'freuen' durfte, die folgenden zwei Stunden mit den Slytherin zu verbringen. Die Stunden mit den Gryffindors und Huffelpuffs zu haben, war schön und gut, nur mussten unbedingt auch die Slytherins dabei sein? Wenigstens hatten sie 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' mit Rachel eindeutigen Lieblings Professoren, R. J. Lupin. Sie war froh, dass er wieder da war und fragte sich zu gleich, warum er überhaupt ging. In der Pause waren Rachel und Cat in ein Gespräch vertief, bzw. einen kleinen Wortwechsel.   
  
"Ray, hast du verstanden, was sie vorhin versucht hat uns bei zu bringen?"  
  
"Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich habe nicht einmal aufgepasst. Außerdem gibt es da nichts zu verstehen ... du brauchst nur nachmachen, was sie dir vorzeigt und du musst bei Aufgaben nur über Mord und Totschlag schreiben und schon hast du deine guten Noten. So einfach geht das."  
  
"Sag, passt du überhaupt, bei der auf?"  
  
Rachel machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und Cat wusste schon, so cirka, was sie zur Antwort bekommen würde. "Hmmmm ... Ja, ja, es gab schon einpaar Stunden in denen ich sogar voll und ganz da war."  
  
"Ach, das kannst du auch?" Ray wirbelte um und erblickte Alex, der ein Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. Es schien so, als würde sie ihn gleich böse ansehen, doch dann lächelte sie, worauf er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. "Was ist?" Er klang ein kleines bisschen gereizt und viel mehr irritiert, was Rachel sehr gefiel.  
  
"Weißt du, Alex ... Wenn du so weiter machst, wird es noch chronisch werden."  
  
"Was wird chronisch werden?"  
  
"Dein Grinsen. Dann kann ich dich mit Recht einen 'Breitmaulfrosch' nennen."  
  
Darauf könne er nur ein fadisiert klingendes 'Haha' von sich geben und die Augen verdrehen. Sie hingegen musst nun grinsen. Manchmal ging er ihr echt am Nerv', aber anderer Seits konnte er sehr unterhaltsam sein. Im Gegensatz zu Ray kicherte Cat vor sich hin. Anette hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, da sie, wie immer, in ein Buch vertieft war. Dennoch konnte Rachel ein Lächeln bei ihr erkennen. Der einzige, der nun nicht lächelte, grinste, oder kicherte, war Alex.  
  
Die Pause verging, alle nahmen auf ihren Sitzen Platz, der Professor machte den Stoff in Theorie - Form weiter und die erste Stunde, der Doppelstunde, fand schnell ihr Ende. In der folgenden Pause verlief alles, wie gewohnt. Der Professor ließ die Schüler kurz alleine, welche sofort zu streiten begannen, wobei Ron sich wieder einmal beinahe auf Draco stürzte, um ihm die Zähne aus zu schlagen. Rachel saß nur schweigend da und beobachtet das Treiben in dem Klassenzimmer.   
  
Auch Alex und Anette führten eine Diskussion ... Anette?? Seit wann steckte sie ihre Nase nicht mehr in ihr Buch?? Bei Rachel schrillten die Alarmglocken und sie sprang auf, um ihr die Stirn zu fühlen. Anette schlug nur leicht ihre Hand weg und sah sie verdattert an.   
  
"Was ist?"  
  
Ray fiel immer mehr auf, dass ihre Freundin und ihr Freund viel gemeinsam hatten, so auch dieses 'Was ist'. Nach einer kurzen Schweigepause, wusste sie endlich, was sie Anette sagen/ fragen wollte. "Ann, die geht es doch gut, oder?"  
  
"Sicher ... geht es mir gut ...warum fragst du?" Nun war der Blondschopf noch mehr irritiert. Was wollte Rachel von ihr und warum war sie auf einmal so seltsam? - Sehr schnell erhielt Anette die Antwort auf ihre Fragen.  
  
"Seit wann diskutierst du lieber mit Alex, als dass du dein Buch weiter liest?"  
  
"Das mache ich doch immer, wenn es etwas interessantes zum besprechen gibt. Also Ray, wirklich ..."   
  
"Ääääääääh, na gut ... - Oh, der Unterricht beginnt wieder."  
  
Der Unterricht wurde so fortgesetzt, wie in der Stunde davor. Rachel war zwar eine 'theoretische Lektion', wie es der Professor nannte, lieber, doch auch sonst interessierte sie alles sehr. Einen Vorteil hatte der Unterricht mit Lupin ... die Slytherin schweigen, wie sonst noch nie. Für Ray's Geschmack verging diese Stunde viel zu schnell, und so wurden sie in den Mittag entlassen. Mit genug Aufgaben, dass sie wider einmal Zeit hätte sich mit Pansy und Draco zu streiten.  
  
Nach dem Essen stürzten sich die Vier gleich auf die Aufgaben und waren binnen einer Stunde damit fertig. In der Gruppe hatten sie die ganze Arbeit schneller erledigt, als wenn sie es alleine machen würden. Rachel warf einen Blick auf Anette und Alex und wieder fiel ihr auf, dass sie eine Konversation führten. Ja gut, die zwei waren Freunde, wie Ray und Alex zusammen auch, aber dennoch war da etwas anders.  
  
Ohne noch weiter über ihre zwei Freunde nach zu denken, ließ sie diese in der Bibliothek zurück und ging mit Cat nach draußen, zu ihrem Stammplatz, zwischen dem Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und den Mauern von Hogwarts, wo kaum wer hinkam. Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich nieder und lehnten sich an der Mauer an.  
  
"Du Cat."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ist dir auch etwas aufgefallen ... bei Anette und Alex?" Teils geistesabwesend starrte das Mädchen in den Wald und wartete auf die Antwort ihrer Freundin, welche sich aufgeregt zu ihr gedreht hatte und sie mit großen Augen anblickte. "Dann bin ich nicht die Einzige?"  
  
Jetzt war Rachel voll da und tat es Cat gleich. Sie wollte weiter reden, doch zu ihrem Pech gingen zwei gewisse Personen, den Weg entlang, der selten benutzt wurde. Ray verfinstere ihre Miene und sah über Cat's Schulter. Diese wusste, wer auf sie zukam und gab einen Seufzer von sich. Dann drehte sie sich um und erblickte Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, die hämisch grinsend auf sie zugingen. Cat und die schon leicht kochende Hexe, namens Rachel Lenton, erhoben sich und ließen ihre Augen nicht von den zwei Slytherin, welche vor ihnen stehen blieben.  
  
***  
  
Tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich konnte nichts dafür! Der Pc war einfach so für ca. eine Woche kaputt, und das wobei ich doch am nächsten Tag das 1.Kapitel ins Internet stellen wollte. Wenn euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, dann reviewt mir bitte. Sollte es euch missfallen, könnt ihr euch ja bei mir beschweren. *lächel lieb*  
  
Ich beeile mich, dass das nächste Kapitel fertig wird!  
  
Tschü Nibin 


	3. Machtkaempfe

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Alex und Anette auch von mir kommen? Jetzt wisst ihr es ...  
  
2. Machtkämpfe  
  
"Schau einmal wen wir da haben ..." Hämisch grinsend blieb Draco vor Rachel und Cat stehen. An seiner Seite hielt Pansy, die ein genauso blödes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, wie er selbst. Ray umklammerte unter ihrem Umhang ihren Zauberstab, für den Fall, dass sie ihn benutzen müsste.  
  
"Was wollt ihr hier? Das ist unser Platz." Zwar stand Cat vor Rachel, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin Draco während dieser zwei Sätze böse angefunkelt hatte. Drehte sie sich zu ihr um, würde sie bemerken, dass sie es noch immer machte. Er hingegen sah Ray abwertend und herablassend an und sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte soviel aus, wie "Seht her, ich bin der beste".  
  
"Tja, Lenton. Mich wundert es nicht, dass du dich in den dunkelsten Ecken Hogwarts verkriechst. Sieh dich doch an ..." Bei diesen Worten blickte sie kurz an sich herab und warf ihn einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu. "... Was du trägst, ist nicht gerade neu in der Mode."  
  
"Oh, entschuldige Mr. Ich - bin - der - Eingebildetste - hier. Mir gefällt das, was ich trage und ich muss ja nicht unbedingt, wie ein Flittchen herumlaufen. Ja gut, Pansy steht das, aber mir nicht."  
  
Die Angesprochene ging um einen Schritt nach vorne und hob drohend ihre Faust, wobei sie ein "Sag das noch 'mal" herauspresste. Während sie die junge Ravenclaw anfunkelte, blickte Draco Rachel wieder abwertend und herablassend an. Er sagte nichts, um Pansy zu verteidigen. Er sah das Mädchen, welches ihm gegenüberstand schweigend an.  
  
"Was ist Malfoy? Passt dir wieder etwas an meiner Mode nicht?" Ray war wirklich entnervt und sie wollte nur noch ihre Ruhe haben. Dieser Slytherin nahm es locker auf, grinste wieder breit, drehte sich um und ging. Leicht irritiert folgte ihm Pansy und wieder erkannte die junge Ravenclaw ihre Niederlage.  
  
Dafür hasste sie ihn. Cat kannte ihr Freundin gut genug, um in diesem Moment sie am Arm zu nehmen und mit sich zu ziehen. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum im Ravenclaw - Turm. Cat war froh, dass Rachel sich wieder beruhigt hatte und beide stießen zu Anette und Alex hinzu, welche auch schon dort waren.  
  
"Hallo ihr Zwei. Seit ihr schon lange hier?"  
  
Alex und Ann blickten vom Buch auf und erblickten Cat und eine schweigende, anscheinend saure Ray. Ann wusste schon, was vorgefallen war, schnappte das schweigende Nervenbündel am Handgelenk und ging mit ihr nach draußen. Rachel hingegen ließ sich einfach mitziehen, ohne zu fragen, wohin sie denn will. Erneut stand sie draußen und zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Draco und Pansy, etwas weiter entfernt vor sich, die stritten.  
  
Dann lief sie in die eine Richtung und er in die andere. Das ganze beobachtete sie im gehen, das Anette sie weiter zog, das hieß, was die zwei Slytherins machten, war dem Blondschopf vollkommen egal. Ray glaubte zu wissen, warum die Zwei dieses Streitgespräch geführt hatten, aber sie dachte nicht länger darüber nach, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt wurde.  
  
Beim Quidditchfeld machten sie halt und Ray bekam schon Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht endlich einmal spielen könnte. Ann ging zu einpaar Besen, die an einen der hohen Türme lehnten, während Rachel ihr mit einem fragenden Blick folgte. "So ..." Die blonde Hexe nahm sich einen Besen und deutete ihrer Freundin an, es ihr gleich zu tun.  
  
"Ann, was machen wir?"  
  
"Fliegen?"  
  
"Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"  
  
Anette stieg auf ihren Besen, stieß sich ab und zischte in die Luft. Ray blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen, um dann die Antwort auf ihre Frage zu bekommen. Nachdem sie ca. 20 Meter in der Luft halt machten, drehte Ann sich zu ihrer Freundin um und gab ihr Antwort.  
  
"Weißt du Ray, es ist mir egal, ob es erlaubt ist."  
  
Diese Antwort brachte sie dazu, dass sie ihren Kopf schief legte und ihre Freundin nur verwirrt und verwundert anblickte. "Seit wann sind dir Regeln und alles was noch dazu gehört egal?" Anette grinste zu erst und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hingegen Rachel schaute noch blöder aus der Wäsche.  
  
"Du bist einfach zu lustig ..." Das waren die einzigen Worte, die das verwirrte Hexenwesen entgegnet bekam. Bevor noch irgendeine von ihnen reagieren konnte, tauchte eine verhasste Person, in der Slytherintracht, neben ihnen auf.  
  
"Was ist den so lustig? Etwa dass zwei Flaschen wie ihr, euch noch auf Besen halten könnt?"  
  
"Du bist ja sooo witzig, Malfoy. Tu' mir bitte den Gefallen und schmeiß dich selber vom Besen." Ray klang nicht wütend, sondern eher gelangweilt, was ihn natürlich störte. "Ich wette ihr habt nicht einmal eine Erlaubnis, hier herumzufliegen." Anette antworte ihm, indem sie ihm eine Erlaubnis vor die Nase hielt.  
  
"Reicht das, oder will Mr. Ich - bin - der - Beste noch etwas bestätigt haben?"  
  
Zu Rachel's Erstaunen konnte Draco ihrer Freundin nichts entgegnen. Stattdessen fiel sein Blick auf sie. Seine grauen, kalten Augen blickten tief in ihre und sie überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass es ihr gefiel. Es schien alles in ihr zu gefrieren, was mit kalten Schauern, die über ihre Haut liefen unterstützt wurde.  
  
Ihr Herz schlug so wild, dass sie meinen könnte, es würde gleich zerspringen und dennoch zwang sie sich dazu nicht ihren Blick zu senken. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Kampf gewann immer er und dies wollte sie um keinen Preis wieder zulassen. Ann musste sich fragen, was mit den Zweien los war, weil sie nur schwiegen und sich in die Augen sahen. Das hätte man schließlich auch anders deuten können, aber es war für Rachel und Draco das Selbe. Ein einfacher Machtkampf.  
  
Ray hielt die kalten Schauer und das kräftige Schlagen ihres Herzens nicht mehr aus und so gab sie auf. Sie senkte ihren Blick und flog in Richtung Boden. Draco hatte inzwischen ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufgesetzt und verließ auch den Quidditchplatz. Anette verstand auf einmal sehr schnell und folg ihrer Freundin nach.  
  
Rachel ließ den Besen unachtsam auf den Boden fallen und stapfte davon. Ann durfte ihr nachlaufen. "Ray! Ray! Bleib stehen! Rachel Lenton, bleib sofort stehen!" Seltsamer Weise reagierte die junge Hexe darauf und kam augenblicklich zum stehen. Somit hatte ihrer Freundin genug Zeit sie ein zu holen und sich vor sie zu stellen.  
  
"Ray, was sollte das? Warum macht ihr immer diese Machtkämpfe? Und warum verlierst du immer? Ich kenne dich, du bist nicht schwach, oder leicht zu unterdrücken, wenn überhaupt. Warum verlierst du andauernd gegen ihn? Das bestärkt ihn nur in seinem Handeln und er wird nie aufhören, wenn du ihm immer zeigst, dass er der Stärkere ist."  
  
"Ann, du verstehst nicht ..."  
  
"Dann sag es mir, damit ich verstehe."  
  
"Nein." Sie schritt an Anette vorbei und machte dieses Mal nicht halt, wenn ihre Freundin nach ihr rief. Das Mädchen wusste ganz genau, warum er immer gewann, und warum sie diese Machtkämpfe überhaupt machten, war ihr ebenfalls klar. Sie machten das aus Gewohnheit. Früher machten sie das, weil sie sich hassten, was auch eine kleine Vorgeschichte hat.  
  
Sie kann sich noch so gut daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern passiert, dabei hatte sie schon längst das erste Schuljahr hinter sich. Sie hatte sich damals so sehr aufgeregt, dass dieser Slytherin sich immer über die 'Schwächeren' lustig machte. Eines Tages war er wieder dabei, sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, arme Erstklässer von Hause Ravencalw zu quälen, als Rachel einschritt und einen Zauber bei ihm anwendete, den sie erst in der 5. Klasse lernen würden.  
  
Dieser Zauber bewirkt, dass das Opfer Alpträume bekommt, die auch Tags zustande kommen können. Danach lag er Nächte lang wach. Das bezeugten stets die folgenden Schultage, bei denen er fast immer einschlief was der junge Slytherin zu vermeiden versuchte. Das war so um Weihnachten herum. Ray wusste damals noch nicht, wie gefährlich dieser Zauber eigentlich ist. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht einmal, dass es ein schwarzer Zauber war, doch nun hatte sie dieses Wissen. Das ist auch der Grund warum sie es bereute.  
  
Zurück zum wesentlichen. Diese junge Hexe verlor jedes Mal erneut gegen Draco. Sie wusste was der Grund war und wollte es dennoch nicht wahr haben. Sie konnte es nicht ihren Freundinnen erzählen, da sie befürchtete, dass es sich sehr schnell in der Schule verbreiten würde, wie alle Neuigkeiten. Wenn es alle in Hogwards wissen würden, hieß dies auch, dass er davon wüsste und ihre jetzige Lage war ihr schon peinlich genug.  
  
Nachdem Rachel lange genug über alles nachgedacht hatte, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, wieder in den Ravenclaw- Turm zurückzukehren. Sie suchte nicht nach dem Rest der Clique, weil sie die Vermutung hatte, dass alle schon beim Abendessen sind. Die junge Hexe hatte nun die Wahl, ob sie zu ihren Freunden hinunter gehen würde, oder ob sie hier blieb. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Noch bevor die anderen zurückkehrten, fiel die junge Hexe in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Der Morgen kam und ehe die Sonne Hogwards mit ihren Strahlen erhellte, wachte Rachel auf. Sie zog sich an, ging ins Bad, machte sich dort für den Tag bereit und beließ dann den Turm. Sie war im Wissen, dass so früh noch niemand in der großen Halle sein würde und deshalb ging sie an die frische Luft. Sie liebte den Anblick, wenn die Sonne knapp über den Horizont reichte.  
  
Sie war froh für diese Minuten alleinezusein. Niemand war da, nicht einmal dieser nervige Slytherin. Wobei ... Ray stellte sich immer aufs Neue die frage, wie er es nur schafft sie zu nerven, andere Schüler zu quälen, Harry, Ron und Hermine, zu nerven und sich dennoch bei seinen 'Fans' noch mehr beliebt zu machen. Ach ja, so nebenbei versucht er auch noch einen Professor aus der Schule zu befördern und da ist weiteres diese Beziehung mit Pansy und nicht zu vergessen, seine Schulnoten (wobei die eh schon mies sind - Insiderinformationen).  
  
Zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Rachel wagte es zu bezweifeln, dass er auch nur irgendetwas für diese Slytherin empfindet. So gleichgültig, wie er ihr gegenüber war, als Ray sie zum Beispiel beleidigte. Eines stand auf jeden Fall fest, der Junge war schwerstens beschäftigt. Stellte sich nur die Frage, ob es ihm ein Vergnügen war, oder nicht, denn so etwas ist sehr wohl harte Arbeit. Bei dem ganzen Nachdenken vergaß sie wieder einmal die Zeit und musste deshalb etwas schneller in die Halle gehen, um endlich das Frühstück einzunehmen. Sehr schnell erblickte sie den Rest der Clique und wurde auch schon freundlich begrüßt.  
  
"Morgen Ray!"  
  
"Morgen Cat, gut geschlafen?" Sie setzte sich zu den anderen hinzu und sah freundlich in die Runde.  
  
"Ja, und du?"  
  
"Immer doch. Außer ich hätte einen Alptraum."  
  
Beim Wort Alptraum warf sie einen Blick zum Slytherin - Tisch. Cat bekam das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Ray mehr an diesen Jungen lag, als dass sie vorgab. Denn wenn jemand einen mit solch einer Hingabe verabscheute, hieß das entweder, dass man diese Person wirklich so sehr hasste, oder ... - BLÖDSINN!! Das war Rachel Lenton! Sie würde niemals ... ! Nein, nein, sie hasste ihn von ganzen Herzen. Genau! So musste es sein!  
  
"Du Ann, was haben wir jetzt?"  
  
"Ähm ..." Schnell nahm sie ihren Schulplaner zur Hand und suchte nach dem Wochentag. "Kräuterkunde ... und danach ... wieder Wahrsagen ..." Anette schaute zu den Anderen mit einem leidensverzerrten Gesicht auf. "Die wollen uns dieses Jahr wohl quälen."  
  
Alex schien noch im Halbtiefschlaf zu sein, da er nicht einmal etwas zu sich nahm. Er saß nur neben einer gewissen blondhaarigen Hexe, die auch in der Clique war, und starrte vor sich hin. Rachel fragte sich schon, ob er etwas Interessantes in den Brötchen vor seinem Teller entdeckt hat. Der Ravenclaw reagierte erst, als sie ihm mit der Hand vor den Augen herum gefuchtelt hatte.  
  
"Alex, wann bist du gestern schlafen gegangen?"  
  
"Cat, bist du meine Mutter? - Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, um 3."  
  
"Na, wenn's dir Spaß macht, solange wach zu bleiben ..."  
  
Plötzlich schien er hellwach zu sein. "Sag, Cat, wann bist du schlafen gegangen? Um 10?"  
  
"Nein, um 11:30. Es muss ja nicht jeder um 8 einschlafen, oder Ray?"  
  
Die angesprochene dachte sich nur eines: 'Super! Jetzt gehen die wieder auf mich los. Was wollen die? Dafür bin ich eine Frühaufsteherin und am nächsten Tag kein bisschen müde. Nun ja ... reagieren wir einmal nicht und verschwinden im Gemeinschaftsraum.'  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken stand sie auf und machte sich auf und davon. Sie ging durch die Gänge, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und dann auch gleich in den Schlafraum der Mädchen. Nachdem sie ihre Sachen für die nächsten vier Stunden zusammen gepackt hat, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Sie schritt direkt in das Gewächshaus, in dem der Unterricht statt fand und schmiss ihre Sachen unachtsam auf ihrem Platz. Die Zeit verging, ihre Freunde und der Rest, der Klasse kamen und die Stunde begann.  
  
Zu meist ist Kräuterkunde für Rachel ziemlich interessant, doch an diesem Tag zog es sich wie ein Kaugummi. Die nicht-zu-enden-scheinende Stunde fand doch ihren Schluss. Ray war ziemlich schweigsam und so wortlos, wie sie an diesem Tag war, machte sie sich, in Begleitung ihrer Freunde, auf den Weg nach oben. Es schien so, als wäre ihre Schweigsamkeit ansteckend, da niemand von der Clique sprach. Sie selber hatte dann die Ehre noch unterwegs diese Stille zu brechen.  
  
"Was ist mit euch los?"  
  
Cat gab ihr die Antwort, "Gar nichts. Was ist mit dir los? Zu erst läufst du davon und dann bist du die ganze Zeit über still."  
  
"Ich denke zu viel."  
  
Alex wurde gleich hämisch, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und fragte mit einem breiten Grinsen. "An wen hast du gedacht? Doch nicht an einen gewissen, blonden Slytherin." Auf diese Bemerkung kassierte er einen ordentlichen Knuff in die Seite, wobei ihm das Grinsen verging. Sie schien nun voll da zu sein.  
  
"Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, an einen solchen Deppen zu denken. Was stichelst du überhaupt so herum? Mir liegt rein gar Nichts an diesem eingebildeten, hochnäsigen ..."  
  
"Sprich weiter - Was bin ich noch?"  
  
Bei dem Klang dieser Stimme erstarrte die vorlaute Hexe zu Eis. Die anderen machten es ihr gleich und zogen das Schweigen vor. Der Slytherin ging um die vier herum und blieb direkt vor Rachel stehen. Da er etwas größer war, musste sie leicht ihren Kopf heben, um ihm in die Augen zusehen. Sie versank in diesen kalten Augen und wieder liefen Schauer über ihren ganzen Körper. Das Herz begann erneut heftigst zu schlagen, dass es sie schon beinahe schmerzte.  
  
Auf einmal war es so seltsam ruhig um die beiden herum. Nur weinige sprachen und gingen an ihnen vorbei, doch die meisten, welche schaulustig waren, geierten nur so darauf, dass Draco und Rachel eine Szene machten. Sie kannten die Streite und Machtkämpfe der Zwei und amüsierten sich jedes Mal dabei, wenn sich eine Person der beiden zum Deppen machte. Ray mochte solche Situationen überhaupt nicht. Erstens, sie stand ihm direkt gegenüber, zweitens, gab es zu viele Zuschauer.  
  
"Sagst du noch heute etwas, oder soll ich alt und grau werden."  
  
Sie zwang sich ihm fest in die Augen zu schauen. Wieder einmal ... ein kleiner Machtkampf. Dass ihr das nicht schon langsam auf die Nerven ging, wunderte ihre Freunde sehr. Zur Verwunderung aller, setzte sie ein breites Grinsen auf, wie es nur Alex konnte und entgegnete ihm, " Wieso? Sehe ich da nicht schon graue Haare? Du solltest sie wieder nachfärben."  
  
"Pass auf was du sagst, Lenton."  
  
Und da war er wieder. Dieser überhebliche Ton in seiner Stimme, den Rachel so sehr hasste. Noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er wieder auf sie herab sah, im geistigen, so auch im körperlichen Sinne. Sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass sie dieses Mal gewinnen würde. Dieses Mädchen ließ nicht locker, senkte nicht ihren Blick und machte auch nicht Anstand etwas der Gleichen zu tun.  
  
"Oh verzeiht, eure Eingebildetheit, ich wusste nicht, dass man die Zunge, in Gegenwart von Idioten zügeln muss. - Weißt du was, wenn du von deinem hohen Ross heruntergekommen bist, gib mir bescheit."  
  
Ohne auf einen Spruch von ihm zu warten, schritt sie an ihm vorbei. Es war geschehen. Es war tatsächlich passiert! Sie hatte diesen unbedeutend scheinenden Machtkampf gewonnen! Wie lange war es her, dass sie dies erlebte. Rachel hätte nur all' zu gerne seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte und die Treppen zum Turm hinauf ging.  
  
Zum Glück hatte sie noch ihre Freunde, welche ihr sicher erzählen, wie dämlich er drein sah. Sekunden später hatten sie ihre Freundin eingeholt, alle mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke sprachen Bände, was Ray sehr gut gefiel. Nur ein Wort und schon würden alle mit der Sprache herausrücken.  
  
"Also?"  
  
Sie sprachen im Chor, "Er hat sooo blöd ausgesehen."  
  
Genau das wollte sie hören. Jetzt war sie auf Wolke X. Zu erst gewann sie und dann bekam sie noch bestätigt, dass er überrascht war (und dazu noch sprachlos ...). Das einzige was sie jetzt noch sagen konnte war ein lang gezogenes "Guuuuuuuuuuut ...". Zufrieden und glücklich marschierten alle vier nach oben, verbrachten die langweilige Stunde dort und erlebten so weiter den restlichen Unterricht.  
  
Nach dm Mittagessen brachten sie, wie immer, ihre Aufgaben hinter sich und hatten einen freien Nachmittag. Sie beschlossen nach Hogsmeade zugehen. Dort angekommen gingen sie gleich in die drei Besen und bestellten für jeden ein Butterbier. Sie zogen sich in ihre Ecke zurück und beobachtete von dort, das Kommen und Gehen. Ihr Vorteil war, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte, wegen der Pflanzen, sie aber die anderen gut zu erkennen vermochten. Rachel leerte ihr Glas und bestellte noch eines. Anette warf ihr nur einen halb fragenden, halb besorgten Blick zu.  
  
"Du Ray ..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bist du dir sicher ... dass du soviel verträgst?"  
  
"Ann, Ann, Ann ..." Sie konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln. "Das ist doch erst der Anfang. Ich vertrage um einiges mehr, glaub mir."  
  
"Ok." Darauf nahm der Blondschopf einen kräftigen Schluck. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht so viel verträgt, aber bei Rachel ... Sie wollte ihren Worten einmal Glauben schenken und es dabei belassen. Alex starrte sie so an, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als "Was ist?" zu fragen. Drauf versanken beide in ein Gespräch und Ray wunderte gar nichts mehr.  
  
Sie widmete ihren Blick der Türe, trank ihr Butterbier, sah dass jemand hinein kam und verschluckte sich. Während sie hustete, lief sie schon rot an. Sobald sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, suchte sie diese Person. Natürlich, er war in Beleitung von Pansy, dieser eingeblideten Kuh. Na wenigstens passen sie dann auch zusammen. Und Einbildung ist schließlich auch eine Bildung.  
  
Ray beobachtete die zwei, wie sie sich in ein Eck setzten, ebenfalls Butterbier tranken und sich unterhielten. Er sah mit Pansy glücklich aus, zumindest zeugte ein Lächeln und wie er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte davon. 'Alles nur Schein! Der Kerl weiß doch gar nicht was liebe ist! Und dann zieht er noch so eine Show mit dieser blöden Putte ab ... Idiot!'  
  
Leicht verärgert nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. Als sie zu ihren Freunden aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass alle drei sie verwundert anblickten. Rachel änderte ihre Miene von sauer auf unschuldig und fragte dann mit dem entsprechenden Blick "Was denn?" Cat gab ihr Antwort.  
  
"Ray, hast du irgendetwas gerochen, was sonst nur Kampfhunde aggressiv macht? Du siehst nämlich so aus, als würdest du gleich jemanden umbringen."  
  
"Tu ich das? Ich habe nur Mr. Perfekt und ein Flittchen gesehen ..."  
  
"Wo?" Die drei schauten sich nach dem zwei Slytherin um und erspähten beide. Auch ihre Miene verfinsterten sie für kurze Zeit, ehe sie sich wieder abwanden und Rachel ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Sie nippte nur an ihrem Butterbier und starrte auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ray ...?" Anette knuffte die Hexe in die Seite, doch irgendwie schien ihre Freundin vom Tisch hypnotisiert zu sein. Erst Sekunden später reagierte sie mit einem "Hm?". Alle drei warfen ihr besorgte Blicke zu und Cat verspürte das dringende Gefühl mit ihr zu reden. Ohne zu fragen, oder darauf zu achten, ob sie nun von den zwei Slytherin gesehen wurde, oder nicht, schnappte sie Rachel am Ärmel und zog sie mit sich, nach draußen. Natürlich bemerkten Draco und Pansy das, aber sie fragten nicht weiter, blieben wo sie waren und flirteten weiter.  
  
***  
  
Alex konnte seinen Blick nicht seiner Gegenüber, Anette, nicht lassen. Sie sah ihn nur fragend an und legte dabei ihren Kopf etwas schief. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand er es anscheinend belustigend und begann zum Lächeln. "Ist .. was ...?" Was die junge Hexe noch mehr verwirrte, war dass er nun schon grinste.  
  
"Alex ...? Ich glaube du hattest zu viel Butterbier."  
  
"Wohl kaum. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich viel mehr als du vertrage."  
  
"Tzs ... Verklag mich doch. - Dei wievieltes ist das?"  
  
"Hm ..." Es schien so, als würde er tatsächlich seine Grauenzellen benutzen. Erstaunlich ... "Mein ... viertes. Und bei dir?"  
  
"Och das ist ..." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und murmelte einpaar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Alex beugte sich nach vorne, um ihr Geschwafel besser zu verstehen, doch sie blickte nur zu ihm auf und schaute ihn unschuldig an. Er lehnte sich zurück, nahm einen Schluck seines Getränks und sah die dann mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Dann stellte er sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch und sein sarkastischer Unterton tauchte wieder auf.  
  
"Aha ... interessant ... ich habe wirklich alles verstanden ... da war kein Wort unmissverständlich ... jetzt kenne ich mich aus."  
  
"Gekomm, du musst nicht alles wissen."  
  
"Tu' ich doch eh nicht. Was weiß ich, was ihr von wegen 'Frauensachen' besprecht. Interessiert mich auch nicht. Da zieht ihr doch eh nur über uns Männer her."  
  
Jetzt lehnte Ann sich vor. "Ja sicher ... weil du das so gut weißt. Ich kann dir versichern, dass es zum Großteil um andere Sachen geht. Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir immer über euch Männer reden. Außerdem kommt es darauf an, was gerade neu ist."  
  
"Und was ist neu?"  
  
Anette setzte ein breites und zufriedenes Lächeln auf, lehnte sich locker zurück und gab ihm zur Antwort, "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne." Er tat es ihr gleich und entgegnete ihr ein lautes und deutliches "Jep".  
  
"Alex, weißt du was ...?"  
  
Sie lehnte sich wieder nach vorne und er machte es ihr so nach. Ann stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen ab, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. " ... Vergiss es ..." Bei seinem bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck begann sie leise zum Lachen. Mit einem Seufzen wendete er sich der Türe zu.  
  
"Ann ..."  
  
"Ja, du Scherzkeks?"  
  
"Wo bleiben Cat und Ray so lange?"  
  
***  
  
Wie ihr bemerkt habe, brauche ich zuu lange, um ein Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich muss vorher noch etwas anderes beenden, dann kann ich regelmäßig und in kürzeren Abständen meine Kapiteln ins Internet geben. Ich werde dafür max. bis Ende März brauchen. Bis dahin muss ich euch enttäuschen und sagen, dass ich so lange nicht weiter schreibe.  
  
Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr mir reviewt und solltet ihr einmal Einfälle, oder Vorschläge zu meiner FF haben, dann könnt ihr es mir auch schreiben/ reviewn. Vielleicht baue ich auch das ein, oder das Andere ein.  
  
Danke für die Reviews! Kritik ist immer gut, egal ob gute oder schlechte ...  
  
Tschü! Nibin 


	4. Hyoscyamus

A/N: Hier bin ich wieder! Sagt einmal! Mir hat ja fast keiner reviewt, oder Tipps gegeben, was ich noch einbauen könnte. So etwas motiviert einen nicht gerade ... *sniff* Auf jeden Fall eine großes DANKESCHÖN an die, die mir geschrieben haben. ^__^  
  
3. Hyoscyamus  
  
Cat blieb erst nach einpaar Metern stehen und drehte sich zu Rachel um.  
  
"Ray, was ist mit dir los? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."  
  
Rachel schlenderte zu eine Bank und lies sich dort nieder. Catherine folgte ihr und nahm neben ihr Platz. Während Ray zu ihr sprach, hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt. "Ich ... weiß selber nicht, was mit mir ist. Vielleicht bin ich nur übermüdet, was weiß ich."  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin benimmst du dich eher so, als würdest du auf Malfoy stehen, oder so ..."  
  
Ray blickte ihrer Freundin lächelnd ins Gesicht. "Cat, ich glaube du bist voll. Denke doch einmal logisch ... warum sollte ich ... das ergäbe doch gar keinen Sinn." Cat warf der jungen Hexe einen ernsten Blick zu, doch diese lächelte nur zurück, worauf Catherine nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Schließlich meinte sie, "Sag was du willst, aber es würde für mich sehr viel Sinn ergeben. Und noch was ... Ich bin nicht voll, aber mir scheint, du hast zu viel getrunken."  
  
"Ach was. Das bisschen an Butterbier schlucke ich wie Wasser. Ich denke, ich sollte mich doch besaufen, da wir morgen wieder Unterricht haben." Cat klopfte Ray tröstend auf die Schulter und sagte, "Sieh's einmal so, bald ist Halloween. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass wir etwas schulisches machen."  
  
Rachel blickte ihre Freundin fragend an, die nur wissend lächelte. Darauf fiel ihr nur ein Wort ein, welches ihre Neugier befriedigen konnte. "Sprich ..." Catherine stand auf und ging voraus, in Richtung Zentrum von Hogmeade. Ray sprang auf und holte sie ein.  
  
"Weißt du, Ray, es hat schon Vorteile, wenn der eigene Bruder ein Vertrauensschüler ist. Ok, Nachteile gibt es auch, aber ... Mein Brüderchen hat mir geflüstert, dass wir den ganzen Tag weg sind und erst spät in der Nacht zurückkehren."  
  
"Ich freue mich schon drauf. Nur noch eine Woche ..." Ray hatte ein breites grinsen aufgesetzt und die Schule war vergessen, bis ... "Ray?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Haben wir morgen nicht Verteidigung?"  
  
"Ja. Und Zaubertränke .... Sag gibt es auch einen Tag, wo ich nicht meine "Lieblingsstunde" habe? Wenigstens sind das die einzigen Stunden, in denen wir gemischt sind."  
  
"Ein Glück."  
  
"Unser Glück! ... Cat?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Gehen wir wieder zurück?"  
  
"Gerne." Und schon machten beide kehrt. Im Pup angekommen, mussten sie wieder an Draco und Pansy vorbei. Zu Rachel's ... Entsetzten sah sie, dass die beiden Slytherin sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Dies beschaffte ihr solch eine Übelkeit, dass sie es dann doch mit dem Butterbier ließ.  
  
***  
  
Catherine stand vor Rachel's Bett. Es bracht ein neuer Tag und ihre Freundin schlief noch immer. Cat wartete nicht lange, zog Ray die Bettdecke weg und schrie, "AUFSTEHEN! Komm schon! Heute ist einer deiner Lieblingstage." Die noch halbschlafende Hexe setzte sich auf und murmelte, "Woher willst du das wissen ...?"  
  
"Na, weil es heute eine praktische Doppelstunde in Verteidigung gibt."  
  
"Wirklich?" Sofort war sie hell wach und starrte Catherine mit großen Augen an. Diese konnte nur breit grinsen und machte sich schon langsam auf den Weg. Cat meinte noch, bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, "Beeil dich, wir warten im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Rachel sprang auf und zog sich schnell um. Dann flitzte sie noch ins Bad, um die langen Haare zu entknoten ... diesen Vorgang nennt man auch "bürsten". Ein letzte Blick in den Spiegel und schon ging es los, ab nach unten. Dort traf sie auf die anderen drei und zusammen schritten sie zur Halle, wo sie das Frühstück einnahmen. Nebenbei unterhielten sie sich gutgelaunt.  
  
Sobald sie zu Ende frühstückten holten sie ihre Sachen und gingen anschließend in Richtung "Unterrichtsraum für Verteidigung". Der Raum füllte sich und auch der Professor trat ein. Die Stunde begann.  
  
"Wir ihr wisst, ist die heutige Stunde wieder eine praktische. Bevor wir damit beginnen werdet ihr erst einmal lernen, worum es nun geht." Mit diesen Worten stellte er sich an die Tafel und schrieb ein Wort auf ... Hyoscyamus. Lupin drehte sich zur Klasse um und fragte, "Wer kann mir erklären was dieses Wort bedeutet?"  
  
Wie konnte es auch anders sein, schnellte Hermines' Hand in die Höhe. Nach und nach auch welche von den Ravenclaws. Lupin nahm die Gryffindor dran, "Ja, Hermine?"  
  
Sie begann zu erläutern, "Hyoscyamus, ist ein Fluch. Er bewirkt, dass sein Opfer jedes Mal, wenn es schläft Alpträume bekommt. Das ist noch das harmloseste an diesem Fluch. Wenn es ganz gar kommt, dann wird der Traum real und das Opfer das hoffen, dass es überlebt. Dieser Fluch hält ungefähr über sechs Tage an und er ist der schwarzen Magie angehörig."  
  
Während Hermine alles erklärte, bekam Rachel schon ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie erinnerte sich nur all' zu gut an den Tag. Er quälte unschuldige Schüler, sie belegte ihn mit einem Fluch, den sie wo aufgeschnappt hatte und schon wandte sie einen schwarzen Zauber an, ohne es zu wissen. Das Mädchen wagte es nicht den blonden Slytherin anzusehen, wobei er ihr die ganze Zeit böse Blicke zuwarf. Sie spürte nahe zu, wie der kalte Blick seiner grauen Augen sie traf. Dann zögerlich hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. Ebenso schnell wie sie eine Kältewelle spürte, blickte Rachel auch wieder weg.  
  
Lupin kam zur praktischen Übung, "Ich werde euch nun zeigen, wie ihr euch am besten gegen dieses Fluch wehren könnt. Dazu bräuchte ich einmal einen Freiwilligen ... Rachel, wie wäre es mit dir? Du meldest dich sonst nie." Die Angesprochene blickte ruckzuck auf und warf dem Professoren einen halb schockierten Blick zu, was soviel bedeutete, wie "Was? Ich?". Lupin sah sie nur an und gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass sie nach vorne kommen sollte.  
  
Zögernd stand sie auf und ging vor, wo sie neben dem Professoren stehen blieb. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Halse. Sie hasste es, wenn sie nur wegen einer Kleinigkeit so nervös wurde. Lupin brachte ihr erst einmal bei, wie sie sich verteidigen kann, was auch gleich die anderen Schüler üben sollten.  
  
Schlussendlich wurde Rachel geprüft, ob sie alles verstanden hatte. Sollte dem nicht so sein, wird sie nette Träume haben. Lupin stand ihr gegenüber und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Bist du so weit." Ray nickte und verfluchte es zugleich, dass sie keine Gryffindor war. Es blieb ihr nicht weiter Zeit nachzudenken, denn der Professor griff sofort an.  
  
"Hyosca!"  
  
Rachel sah den hellblauen Strahl auf sie zuschießen und wehrte ab. "Dehyos!" Von ihrer Zauberstabspitze ging ein orangenes Licht aus, welches den Strahl des Angereifers mit sich verschwinden ließ. Ray behielt nachwievor ihre Position und starrte auf den Punkt, an dem zuvor noch der Strahl und das Licht waren. Unter den Schülern herrschte Schweigen, nur Lupin brach diese Stille.  
  
"Sehr gut, Rachel. Fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw." Manche klatschten, während der Professor noch hinzufügte, "Du kannst dich wieder setzen." Dies ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und nahm schnell wieder Platz. Nun waren andere dran, diese Übung durchzuführen. Ray saß entspannt auf ihrem Stuhl, während einer nach dem anderen heraustrat und hoffte, den Zauber abzuwehren.  
  
Cat schaffte es lock, so wie Anette und Alex. Die Gryffindors gingen selbstsicherer an die Sache heran, da sie die mutigsten von alles waren. Die Huffelpuffs hatten Teils ihre Probleme, aber auch sie meisterten die Aufgabe. Die Ravenclaws taten es Rachel gleich und dann kamen die Slytherins dann. Die vier Freunde und noch viele andere geierten darauf, dass Draco endlich an der Reihe war.  
  
Ray schöpfte den Verdacht, dass er sich dieses Mal sehr gut verteidigen würde. Vor allem nach der Geschichte im 1. Schuljahr. ... Schon wieder hatte sie deswegen Schuldgefühle, doch gleichzeitig war sie genauso schadenfroh, wie der Rest. Die Doppelstunde machte sich bezahlt, denn Draco zögerte sein Drankommen immer mehr hinaus und ließ die anderen Slytherins vor.  
  
Pansy war die letzte vor ihm. Rachel setzte schon ein breites, hämisches Grinsen und drücke die Daumen, auf dass diese Slytherin es nicht schaffen würde. Dann wäre sie zwar die Erste die es nicht geschafft hätte, aber das störte Ray nicht weiter. Ziemlich unsicher stand die Kleine draußen und die Hand, mit der sie ihren Zauberstab festhielt, zitterte etwas. Lupin griff an, aber irgend wie klappte das mit der Abwehr nicht so ganz.  
  
Pansy rief, "De ... Verdammt!" und sprang noch in letzter Sekunde zur Seite. Sie flog in Richtung Klasse und fiel bei ihrer "Landung auf einen Schüler drauf, der mit dem Stuhl nach hinten kippte. Am Ende sah es folgender Maßen aus, dass der arme Unschuldige am Boden lag, der Stuhl nach vorne, unter den Tisch gerutscht war und dass Pansy auf ihm drauf lag.  
  
Einpaar ... viele ... sehr viele Schüler mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Ungefähr alle, bis auf die Slytherin, Pansy und das unschuldige Opfer, welches sich später als Ronald Weasley entpuppte. Der Ärmste hatte bereits Atemnot und versuchte sich von Draco's Geliebten zu befreien. Rachel presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht laut zu lachen, während Cat schon rot anlief (wobei sie nur leise lachte).  
  
Lupin ging zu Pansy, half ihr auf und meinte dann, "Das nächste Mal solltest du dir den Zauberspruch besser auswendig merken.". Er schenkte ihr sogar ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, doch die schlich nur wütend und beschämt zu ihrem Platz zurück. Ron konnte sich vom Schock erholen und nahm wieder Platz. Lupin schritt wieder nach vorne und überlegte, ob alle Schüler bisher mitgemacht haben, wobei ihm einfiel, "Draco, du warst noch nicht an der Reihe."  
  
Jetzt war er gekommen. Den Augenblick, den alle erwartet hatten. Draco stand auf und begab sich vor, wo ihn alle Anwesenden gut sehen konnten. Der Junge war ein guter Schauspieler, denn er verzog nicht die Miene, wobei er sicher große Angst hatte. Der Professor sah ihn fragend an und er nickte ihm zu, nahm zugleich Position ein.  
  
Lupin griff an, "Hyosca!"  
  
Draco reagierte schnell, "Dehyos!"  
  
Zu seinem Glück ging alles glatt und ein oranges Licht tauchte auf, das den hellblauen Strahl mit sich verschwinden ließ, wie bei den anderen auch. Enttäuscht mussten die Schadenfrohen unter den restlichen Schülern mit ansehen, wie er es schaffte und nicht getroffen wurde. Wäre Draco vielleicht einer der Ersten gewesen, hätte Lupin sich gefragt, warum er beim erstenmal so schnell abblocken konnte, aber da er der letzte war ...  
  
"Gut ... weitere fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Sie können sich wieder setzen." Langsam bewegte sich der blonde Slytherin zu seinem Platz. Dabei warf er Rachel kurz einen kaum zu deutenden Blick zu ... vielleicht ein triumphierender ... Wenigstens hatte Pansy nach der Stunde nichts mehr zum Lachen. Dafür wird Rachel in der übernächsten etwas zum Weinen haben .. Snape und Zaubertränke.  
  
***  
  
Bis auf kleinere Quälerein bei dem - wie Ray ihn nannte - Giftmischer, gab es keine besonderen Ereignisse. Das Mittagessen kam und ging, der Nachmittag war so fad, wie jeder andere. Rachel hatte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum verzogen und wollte dem blonden Frettchen - Ja, Draco Malfoy - unter keinen Umständen begegnen.  
  
Frettchen ... bei dem gedachten Wort musste sie schmunzeln, da sie wusste, dass er immer sehr, sehr wütend wurde, wenn jemand es wagte ihn als solches zu bezeichnen. Rachel starrte ins Feuer und grinste vor sich hin, was Cat neugierig machte. Sie setzte sic neben die anscheinend vom Feuer Hypnotisierte und knallte ihr gleich ihre Meinung ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ray, weißt du, dass du wie eine Geisteskranke aussiehst, wenn du so ins Feuer starrst und dazu noch breit grinst? Man könnte meinen, du würdest dich an einem Mordplan erfreuen. - Wer wird es denn sein?"  
  
Im Spaß meinte Rachel bestimmt, "Snape ... und Trelawney ..." Sah sie Catherine an. "Wie wäre es mit Malfoy ... oder Pansy, obwohl sie hat sich heute eh gut blamiert."  
  
"Was ist den so lustig, dass du grinst?"  
  
Und wieder setzte Rachel ein breites Grinsen auf. "Schon einmal Malfoy erlebt, wenn man ihn ein blondes Frettchen nennt?" Nun begann auch Cat zu grinsen und antwortete Ray, "Achja ... Der zuck doch immer aus, wenn man das tut. Das ist dann immer soooo lustig."  
  
"Ich denke, du verstehst mich voll und ganz ..."  
  
Cat machte wieder ein ernstes Gesicht. "Was war mit dem eigentlich los, dass er den Fluch so locker abwehren konnte."  
  
Rachel legte ihre Hand auf Cat's Schulter. "Weißt du ... die größten Deppen, haben das meiste Glück."  
  
"Dann müssten wir ja sehr viel Pech haben ..."  
  
Nun zog Ray ihre Hand wieder zurück. " Der Spruch gilt nur für die Deppen ..." Zur Bestärkung ihrer Worte nickte sie heftig mit dem Kopf. Cat runzelte auf einmal wieder die Stirn und sprach gleich aus, was sie sich dachte. "Ray, glaubst du er ist noch immer sauer auf dich?"  
  
"Wen meinst du? Und weswegen?"  
  
"Na, Malfoy ... weißt du noch, in der 1. Klasse, als er die Schüler quälte und du ihn mit dem Hyoscyamus belegt. Woher wusstest du überhaupt, von diesem Fluch?"  
  
"Äääähm ... Das war so ... Ich hatte den Zauberspruch irgendwo aufgeschnappt und ihn mehr oder weniger unbewusst angewandt." Und wieder setzte Catherine ein fragendes Gesicht auf. "Wie meinst du das "mehr oder weniger unbewusst"?"  
  
Rachel gab ihr zur Antwort, "Ich wollte Malfoy zwar einen Zauber anhängen, aber dass es nun dieser sein würde, hatte ich nicht bestimmt. Der Fluch kam mir einfach so in den Sinn und ich wandte ihn an ... was ich ehrlich gesagt noch heute bereue."  
  
"Wieso bereuen? Er hat es verdient."  
  
Cat machte sich bereits Sorgen um Ray, weil sie nun anscheinend Mitleid mit Draco hatte. Was war mit ihrer Freundin nur los? Ray meinte nur, "Du hast doch nie erfahren, was mit ihm geschah. Ich meine, wenn er nur die Alpträume gehabt hätte, damit könnte ich gut leben ..."  
  
"Aber?" Catherine wollte unbedingt wissen, was nun los war, das RACHEL LENTON es bereute diesem Slytherin einen Fluch angehängt zu haben. "Aber ... ich hörte, dass einer seiner Träume real wurde, und dass er dabei schwer verletzt wurde."  
  
"Freu dich doch! Endlich hat es jemand Malfoy so richtig gezeigt."  
  
Rachel's Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitze. "Haha ... sehr witzig ... - " Der Sarkasmus, der in ihrer Stimme lag, war unüberhörbar. "- Noch dazu hatte ich schwarze Magie angewandt. Du weißt, dass sie mich damals beinahe rausgeschmissen hätten. Doch dann kamen sie zum Entschluss mich hier zu behalten und alles zu vertuschen. Frag mich nicht, was sie mit Mr. Malfoy angestellt hatten, dass der keinen Aufstand macht."  
  
"Du bist da beinahe von der Schule geflogen???"  
  
Einige neugierige Ravenclaw sahen auf und lauschten dem weiteren Gespräch der Beiden. Zumindest versuchten sie es. Rachel hätte Cat in diesem Moment gerne eine hinten drübergezogen, aber sie hatten schon genug Aufmerksamkeit, darum zischte sie nur, "Ja, schreie noch lauter. Ich glaube, alle Schüler von Hogwarts haben dich noch nicht gehört." Dann stand sie auf und verließ den Ravenclaw - Turm.  
  
Schlenderte durch die Gänge und starrte zum Boden, das hieß, sie würde eine Säule erst bemerken, wenn sie hineinliefe. Ihre Sinne waren abgestumpft, da Ray wieder einmal in Gedanken versank. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Cat so ... Charakterzüge einer Slytherin aufwies.  
  
Ja, klar, wer hasste nicht dieses blonde Frettchen, aber dennoch. Rachel, welche sonst immer einen klaren Verstand hatte, verwendete kurz in ihrer Vergangenheit schwarze Magie! Keiner würde ihr das zutrauen. Wahrscheinlich glaubten die Meisten sowieso, sie wäre nur das brave, kleine Mädchen, was nie etwas Böses tun würde. Ray hasste es, wenn Fremde so über sie dachten.  
  
Nicht dass sie falsch, gefährlich und verlogen war, aber diese Hexe war schließlich alles andere, als so sein harmloses, naives Wesen. Natürlich hatte die Kleine einpaar Sachen am Kerbholz und ihre Weste war mit Bestimmtheit nicht rein weis, aber sie konnte auch nett und freundlich sein ... wenn sie es wollte.  
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken, ging Rachel so durch Hogwarts bis sie mit jemandem zusammen stieß und zu Boden fiel. Als sie sich abstützte und sich ansah, wen sie da übern Haufen rannte, erblickte sie das Gesicht von Pansy's heutigem Opfer, Ron. Er stützte sich ab, so wie die Ravenclaw und warf ihr einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
  
Beide sprachen zugleich, "Entschuldigung ..." Dann lächelten sie und standen auf. Dieses Mal begann er zu erst zu reden. "Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Geht's?"  
  
"Ja, es war aber auch meine Schuld. Ich sollte einmal mit dem Tagträumen aufhören. Wie geht es dir so? ... nachdem du von Pansy beinahe zerquetscht wurdest."  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hatte, aber sie entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, "Wie du siehst habe ich es überlebt. Ich muss weiter ... Tschüß!" Und schon war er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Rachel setzte sich, besser gestimmt, in Bewegung. Dieses Mal versank sie nicht wieder in Gedanken und ging hinaus an die frische Luft.  
  
Es wurde schon wieder warm und dies gefiel ihr sehr, da sie nicht so der Herbst und Winter Typ war. Draußen war sie nicht alleine, denn manche Schüler machten entweder ihre Runden um den See, oder saßen auf einer Decke in der Wiese und unterhielten sich. Sie schlich ums Ecke und huschte zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz hin.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte sie sich und lehnte ihren Oberkörper an die kalte Steinmauer. Sie war ziemlich geschafft, doch dies merkte sie erst jetzt. Rachel schloss ihre Augen, im Grunde nur für weniger Minuten, jedoch schlief sie zu schnell ein. Für mehrere Stunden befand sie sich an diesem Fleck und niemand kam vorbei. Es dämmerte und die Temperatur sank, doch sie schlief weiter, bis sich jemand erbarmte und sie auf seine Weise aufweckte.  
  
"Hey! Lenton! Wach auf!" Was die laute Stimme nicht zusammenbrachte, schaffte ein Tritt gegen ihren Fuß. Aus dem Schlaf gerissen schreckte Ray nach vorne und blickte zur Person auf, die sie aufweckte. Ein Junge stand vor ihr. Er kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, nur von woher ... Dann fiel es ihr ein.  
  
Er hieß James Dareley und war ein Slytherin. Rachel fragte sich noch immer, wie seine Eltern ihn mit so einem Namen strafen konnten .. James ... Das Mädchen bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihn die gesamte Zeit über anstarrte, wobei er nicht einmal einer der gutaussehenden Jungs war.  
  
"Wie lange willst du mich noch bewundern, Lenton?"  
  
Rachel hatte sich ruckzuck aufgerichtet. "Du klingst, wie Malfoy. Ist ja widerlich." Sie marschierte los und er ging ca. einen Meter hinter ihr. "Ah ... noch eine Verehrerin von Draco." Seine Stimme war so ... Ray stellte es schon die Haare auf. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte, "ICH. HASSE. DIESES. BLONDE. FRETTCHEN. VON. EINEM. MALFOY ... hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?" Eine drohende Stimme ertönte hinter ihr. Sie dachte sich nur "Oh Shit!" und schloss für Sekunden ihre Augen. Trotz dass ihr Augen zuwaren, konnte sie dennoch diese ekelhafte Grinsen von Dareley sehen. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was für Gesicht Draco machte.  
  
Schlussendlich hatte Rachel ihre Augen wieder offen und drehte sich laaaaaaangsam zu Draco um. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass er eine "pass-auf- sonst-kannst-du-was-erleben"-Miene aufgesetzt hatte. In seinem Blick lagen Zorn und Verachtung. Als wäre Ray's Lage eh nicht schon schlimm genug, mussten auch noch andere Slytherins auftauchen, darunter Pansy.  
  
Und schon musste diese blonde Kuh ihren Mund aufreißen, "Hat dich diese kleine Ravenclaw beleidigt?" Wie ein verzogenes Luder - was sie im Grunde auch war - legte sie ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter und warf Rachel einen schadenfrohen Blick zu. Nun war der Punkt gekommen, an dem das Mädchen ohne Freunde, oder sonst wem, alleine draußen stand, von Slytherins umgeben, die sich alle bereits darauf freuten, dass man ihr Leid zufügte.  
  
Ray fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Sah sie sich um, erblickte sie nur lauter Slytherins, die sie alle anstarrten. Draco, welcher der Anführer dieser Gruppe zu sein schien, wiederholte seine Frage, "Wie nanntest du mich, Lenton?" Ach wenn sie keine Gryffindor war und am liebsten heulen würde nahm sie all ihren vorhandenen Mut zusammen.  
  
"Ich nannte dich ein Frettchen. Was dagegen Malfoy?" Trotz dass ihre Stimme locker und kühl klang, zitterte sie am ganzen Lieb und das nicht wegen der Kälte.  
  
Pansy musste gleich wieder spotten, "Oh seht sie zittert. Hat das kleine Mädchen etwa Angst? - Denn das solltest du besser." Rachel zeigte keine Furcht, doch mit jeder Sekunde stieg ihre Angst und je mehr diese stieg, umso mehr energischer wurde die Hexe. "Was wollt ihr mit mir machen? Mir Flüche anhängen? Mich zusammenschlagen?"  
  
Dass sie dies aussprach half, da sie nun sie Gewissheit hatte diese Slytherins würden das nicht machen. Aber ... Bei Draco war sie sich nicht so sicher. Erstens, hatte sie ihn sehr hart beschimpft - so empfindet er zumindest. Zweitens, war er für Ray manchmal absolut unberechenbar und das machte ihn zur Gefahr.  
  
Der blonde Junge erteilte den anderen folgenden Befehl, "Geht und lasst mich mit ihr alleine." Pansy sträubte sich, ihren Liebling mit dieser Ravenclaw alleine zulassen, aber ein tadelnder Blick von ihm genügte und auch sie ging. Während die anderen im alten Schloss verschwanden, trat Draco wenige Schritte auf Rachel zu. Sie sah ihn nur fragend an.  
  
"Was schaust du so, Lenton?"  
  
"Warum hast du die Anderen weggeschickt? Zusammen mit ihnen hättest du mich lockerst Fertigmachen können. Meine Chancen würden bei Null liegen."  
  
Nun begann er um sie herumzugehen und antwortete ihr, "Ich weiß ... -" Seine Stimmte war gefährlich ruhig, was ihr mehr Frucht einflösste, als sie vorhin verspürte. "- Ich bin aber auch so mächtig."  
  
Sie lachte falsch und meinte, "Mächtig? Malfoy du bist nicht mächtig." In der Mitte des Satzes konnte sie nicht mehr Mut vortäuschen und ließ, ohne es zu wollen, die Unsicherheit in ihre Stimme eingreifen. Die Hexe zitterte nach wie vor, aber sie wagte es nicht, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.  
  
Draco setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf. "Du hast Angst vor mir. Sehr gut ... Wie du siehst habe ich doch Macht, sonst würdest du wohl kaum so zittern."  
  
"Vielleicht ist mir auch einfach nur kalt." Ray klang sehr unsicher und zitterte immer stärker. Der Slytherin blieb direkt hinter ihr stehen. Er meinte, "Ach, ist das so? Warum kannst du dich dann nicht vom Fleck bewegen? Warum kannst du deine Unsicherheit und Furcht vor mich nicht mehr verbergen?"  
  
Rachel blickte ihm nur schweigend in die Augen und erwiderte Nichts mehr. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte nicht Schwäche zeigen. Nicht bei ihm. Sein Auftreten war so bestimmt und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Die Kälte, die in seinen grauen Augen lag, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der Himmel wies violette und dunkelrote Farben auf.  
  
Er kam ihr so nahe, dass sie einen Atem im Nacken spürte. Während sie ihre Augen für kurze Zeit schloss, flüsterte der Slytherin in Ohr, "Ich liebe es, wenn du vor mit erzitterst, Ravenclaw ..." Mit diesen Worten verließ er sie und folgte den anderen Slytherins, die mit Sicherheit in der Halle warteten. Rachel öffnete ihre Augen und starrte gerade aus, ehe sie ebenfalls zu ihren Freunden stieß.  
  
Den ganzen Weg dorthin, ließ sie ihren Blick gesenkt und hörte seine letzten Worte wiederhallen. 'Ich liebe es, wenn du vor mit erzitterst, Ravenclaw ...' Ein tiefer Schmerz, der mit einem unwohligen Gefühl verbunden war, drang in ihre Herz. Ray schüttelte die unangenehmen Gedanken ab, aber was sie in ihr verspürte, wurde sie nicht los. Selbst als sie sich neben Cat setzte und munter zu plaudern begann.  
  
***  
  
Ich dachte, ich werde noch letzte Woche fertig. So leicht kann man sich irren. Das Ende ist düsterer geworden, als ich es geplant hatte. Ok, ich hatte gar nichts für's Ende geplant, aber ist egal ...  
  
Leute, ich hoffe wirklich, dass mir wenigstens eine/r von euch eine Review hinterlässt, nur wenn ihr nicht wollt ... dann muss ich halt ohne Reviews leben *sniff* Ich wusste nicht, dass meine Fanfiction so fad ist ... *heul* Ich bemühe mich, dass das nächste Kapitel spannender wird ... *sich in eine Ecke verzieh*  
  
Tschü Nibin 


	5. Halloween

A/N: Fragt nicht, warum ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Vielleicht lag es auch an eurer nicht vorhandenen Motivation. Danke an diejenigen, die mir reviewt haben!!!!! ^___^  
  
Für alle zur Erklärung ... wenn 'text' da steht und es sind Sätze drinnen, dann wird es gedacht. Steht aber nur ein Wort zwischen den '' dann liegt auf den Worten eine spezielle Betonung.  
  
4. Halloween  
  
Die Tage hatten waren so langsam, wie nur möglich vergangen, doch nun war es so weit. Halloween ... Rachel's Lieblings Tag. Sie stand extra früh auf und verschwand im Bad, um sich zu duschen und die langen Haare zu trocknen und zu kämmen, was bei ihr immer fast ewig dauerte. Frisch gewaschen und fertig angezogen machte sie sich auf Cat zu wecken.  
  
Ray wusste, warum ihre Freundin es hasste, wenn sie von ihr 'wachgerüttelt' wurde. Mit einem breiten fiesen Lächeln stand sie vor Catherines Bett und schlich um es herum. Dann riss sie die Decke weg und schrie, "Wach auf Catherine Viola Mc' Hewsec!!!" Cat drehte sich von Rachel weg und murmelte, "Wie konnten mich meine Eltern nur mit dem Namen 'Viola' strafen ..."  
  
Ray setzte eine fieses Grinsen auf und sprang neben der noch Halbschlafenden ins Bett. Kniend hüpfte sie auf und ab, darauf bedacht Cat nicht zu verletzten und rief "Aufwachen! Aufwachen! Aufwachen! ..." Damit weckte sie nur ihr 'Opfer' auf, sondern auch noch das dritte Mädchen, das im Zimmer/Schlafraum schlief, Annette. Wie jeden Morgen, an dem Rachel so herum nervte, schnappten Ann und Catherine ihre Polster und feuerten diese auf die Nervensäge ab.  
  
Ray fiel lachend aus Cats Bett und landete teils auf einen von Annettes Polstern (Sie hatten schließlich pro Schlafplatz zwei). Schlussendlich begaben sich die zwei 'Scharfschützen' ins Bad und machten sich für den Tag fertig. Rachel wartete draußen und saß auf ihrem Bett. Zeitweise tat die so, als hätte eine Uhr und würde nachschauen, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren. Cirka nach einem halben Jahrhundert, wie Ray es immer sagte, traten die zwei Ravenclaws aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
"Was denn? Ihr wollt euch nicht noch ein Jahrhundert Zeitlassen?"  
  
Cat, die auch schon umgezogen war, stellte sich neben Rachel und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, wobei sie meinte, "Nein, Ray. Wir sind nicht so lahm, wie du." Breit grinsend setzte sie sich dann zu ihrem Tischchen mit dem Kosmetikspiegel und begann sich zu schminken, was Rachel dazu veranlasste, eine freche Bemerkung zu machen.  
  
"Musst du dir wieder hundert Kilo Schminke draufhauen? Pass aber ja auf, wenn es regnet ... Sonst könntest du dein Gesicht verlieren, oder noch besser. Wenn die Wimperntusche deine Wangen hinunterläuft siehst du wie Pansy aus ..." DAS war eine grobe Beleidigung und das wusste die freche Ravenclaw. Cat drehte sich bedrohlich langsam zu Rachel um und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
"Sag. das. noch 'mal. ..." Bei jedem Wort ging die Angesprochene um einen Schritt zurück und hielt die Hände schützend vor sich. Schwach und leise gab sie zur Antwort, "Nichts ..." und verschwand gleich durch die Türe. Catherine drehte sich wieder um und bepinselte sich zu Ende. Annette hingegen schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging in den Gemeinschaftraum der Ravenclaws.  
  
Als sie unten ankam, saßen Rachel und Alexander auf der Sitzbank und unterhielten sich. Ann verstand nicht, was Alex sagte, aber sie sah Sehrwohl, dass Ray ihn danach eine hinten drüber zog und sich empört mit verschränkten Armen so hinsetzte, dass sie ihm den Rücken kehrte. Annette nahm Platz und musterte Beide, welche ihr fragende Blicke zu warfen und zu einer Frage ansetzten.  
  
"Was ...?"  
  
"Ihr Zwei könnt euch manchmal so lächerlich verhalten ...", antwortete Ann und fiel ihnen somit ins Wort. Sie wollte ihr etwas entgegnen, aber da kam auch schon Cat. Zu Viert bewegten sie sich dann in Richtung große Halle, wobei Ray sich etwas zurückhielt, was Cat betraf. Dort nahmen sie ganz gemütlich ihr Frühstück ein und warteten nur so darauf, dass Dumbledore aufstand und seine Worte an die Schüler richtete.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde erhob sich der Schulleiter und sprach, "Ich wünsche euch einen guten Morgen. Wie ihr wisst ist heute ein Feiertag ... Halloween. Die Professoren und ich haben uns zusammengesprochen und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir heute am Nachmittag eine Exkursion machen werden. Mit Zug werden wir alle nach Schloss Blackhall fahren, welches von Hexen bewohnt wird, und ihr werdet dort etwas herumgeführt. Abends gibt eine Feier mit Musik. Wir kehren dann spät in der Nacht nach Hogwarts zurück. Und nun ... wünsche ich euch einen angenehmen Vormittag."  
  
Das Geschirrklappern und die Gespräche setzten wieder ein. Ray beugte sich zu den anderen hinüber und meinte leise, "Den werden wir haben ... bei keiner Stunde mit den Slytherins ..." Die anderen waren ihrer Meinung. Der Vormittag verging, wie im Fluge und nach dem Essen packten alle ihre Sachen, die sie mitnehmen wollten. Beim Hogwartsexpress standen schon einige Schüler und suchten nach freien Abteilen. Die Ravenclaw - Clique hatte doch Glück und fand eines, welches sie sogleich besetzten.  
  
Sie fuhren cirka eine Stunde, bis der Zug anhielt und sie sich auf den Weg machten. Blackhall war ein sehr berühmtes Schloss, besonders in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Auch der Wald hatte einige spezielle Plätze, wie zum Beispiel, das Grab der Moira. Eine junge, unerfahrene Hexe, welche dunkle Mächte heraufbeschwor, doch diese nicht kontrollieren konnte. Was rauskam, war dass sie ihrer Seele beraubt wurde und nur ihre Kleidung zurückblieb. Ihr Körper verschwand spurlos.  
  
Eine Führung (speziell für jene, die befähigt waren zu zaubern) leitete einen Teil der Schüler, darunter auch Ray, Cat, Ann und Alex, durch den Wald und erzählte Gesichten zu den Gräbern und verbleibenden Malen, derer die einst dort etwas historisches vollbrachten. Die restlichen Schülern unterteile man ebenfalls in Gruppen und jede bekam ihrer eigene Führung.  
  
Rachel hörte unterdessen zu und sah sich alles genau an. Sie blieb bei einem sehr großen Stein, der größer als sie war, hängen. Bevor sie beschloss, wie hypnotisiert auf das Loch zu starren, wo man angeblich dem Teufel die Hand schütteln kann, meinte Ray noch, sie würde ihren Freunden gleich folgen.  
  
Von wegen! Diese kleine Hexe bevorzugte es, vollkommen geistesabwesend und zu gleich interessiert da hinein zu starren und mit sich selber zu kämpfen, ob sie nun ihre Hand da hinein streckt, oder nicht. Einmal hieß es "Ja, das tue ich!" und im nächsten Moment "Nein, ich traue mich nicht! Was wenn da wirklich ... und dann zieht er mich noch hinein ...". Man müsste die Meinung haben, dass sie schlauer wäre.  
  
Ray ist ja nicht um sonst eine Ravenclaw! Irgendwann begann sie zu denken, gab kurz ihre Hand in das Loch, wobei sie nur auf Moos traf und bemerkte letzten Endes, dass sie den Anschluss zu ihrer Gruppe verloren hatte. Das hatte sie davon! Zu erst sich blöd stellen und dann auch noch die Anderen verlieren. Wieder einmal typisch Rachel. Würde man ihr Leben bildlich festhalten, käme man drauf, dass sie ziemlich oft solche Blödheiten machte. Manchmal zweifelten sogar ihre Freunde an ihrem IQ.  
  
Was machte sie nun ... Ray blickte sich um, doch entdeckte niemanden. Es war nur all zu seltsam, dass nicht einmal die anderen Gruppen ... Plötzlich blitzte es bei diesem kleinen Wesen. IHRE GRUPPE WAR DIE LETZTE! Jetzt wunderte sie gar nichts mehr. Um einmal wieder runterzukommen, setzte sie sich auf einen mittelgroßen Stein und dachte nach.  
  
Nebenbei murmelte sie Worte wie, "Was mache ich nur ... Ich muss ihnen folgen, aber in welche Richtung ... gingen sie nun nach rechts ... oder nach links ... oder vor ... oder zurück??????" Für einpaar Sekunden legte sie zwei Finger auf ihre Schläfen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, dann stand sie auf und bewegte sich in die Richtung, von der sie dachte, dass diese die Richtige wäre.  
  
Sie hatte zwar Zweifel, dass dieser Weg stimmte, aber sie musste schließlich weitergehen. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie zu einem kleinen See. Wenn sie recht nachdachte, dann fiel ihr ein, dass dieses Gewässer verflucht war. Rachel kannte die Geschichte zu ihm nicht genau, aber sie hatte eine wage Ahnung, was so ungefähr passiert war, das der See seinen Ruf bekam.  
  
Als Ray weiter wollte, schoss etwas aus dem verfluchten Gewässer. Erschrocken drehte sich die kleine Hexe nach dem Etwas um und erblickte eine riesige Seeschlange. Die großen, dunkelgrünen Augen des Ungetüms fixierten die Ravenclaw. Rachel fühlte sich alles Andere, als wohl, und was hatte ihr diesen Ärger eingebrockt? Ihre eigene Dummheit!  
  
Im Ernst, sie war im Grunde nicht blöd, sondern sehr intelligent, aber wenn sie ihr Hirn nicht einschaltete und das Nichtdenken bevorzugte, konnte nur so etwas dabei herauskommen. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Die Ravenclaw war nicht befähigt, zu entscheiden, ob sie nun am liebsten weinen oder schreien würde. Da stand sie nun ... mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einer Seeschlange gegenüber und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Die Zeit verging in etwa so schnell, als würde man einen Film laufen lassen und ihn auf Zeitlupe eingestellt haben. Rachel zog ihren Zauberstab und griff die Kreatur an, doch anstatt, dass es zu Eis erstarrte, wich es aus und schnellte mit seinem großen Maul auf die kleine Hexe zu. Sie tat es der Seeschlange gleich und wich ebenfalls aus. Sie fand sich am Boden halbliegend, mit den Armen abstützend wieder, während dieses Monster erneut angriff.  
  
Ray wusste nicht was mit ihr war, denn sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Hatte sie die Angst so sehr im Bann, dass sie nicht einmal aufstehen und weglaufen konnte? Die Ravenclaw schrie, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor und mit dem Kopf hart auf einem Stein aufkam.  
  
***  
  
Der Tag verging und die Nacht brach herein. Der Himmel hatte Farben von violett bis dunkelrot. Rachel kam wieder zu sich. Nach und nach erinnerte sie sich daran, was passierte, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde. Eine Seeschlange attackierte sie und sie ... müsste eigentlich tot sein, oder war sie das schon? Sobald sich die Ravenclaw aufsetzte entdeckte sie etwas, das sie aufschreien ließ.  
  
Die Seeschlange lang tot vor ihr. Die leeren Augen starrten sie an. Das Maul mit den scharfen blutverschmierten Zähnen, war geöffnet. Es sah so aus, als hätte es einen letzten Schrei von sich gegeben, bevor es starb. Ray stand auf und schritt um das Monster herum, jedoch fand sie keine einzige Wunde. Das hieß, dass es durch Magie getötet wurde, nur wessen Werk war das? Die anderen Schüler und Professoren sollte längst im Schloss sein, oder suchten sie bereits nach ihr? Rachel war das Ganze zu unheimlich, deshalb machte sie sich eiligst auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Blackhall.  
  
***  
  
Annette sah sich in ihrer Gruppe um. Ray war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht und die Anderen traten bereits in das Schloss ein. Wo war sie nur? Vielleicht wussten die zwei Streitenden etwas. Ann zupfte an Alexanders Ärmel herum, "Du Alex ...?"  
  
"Ja? -" Er und Cat machte eine kurze Streitpause und widmeten sich völlig und ganz Ann. "- Was gibt's?"  
  
"Weiß einer von euch Beiden wo Rachel ist?"  
  
Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass ihre Freundin ihnen noch immer nicht gefolgt war. Alex konnte nur antworten, "Äääääääääääääääääähhhhhhm ... ja ... nun ... ich habe keine Ahnung. Sollte sie nicht schon hier sein?"  
  
"Blitzmerker, du!" Cat klopfte ihm, zur Bestärkung ihrer zwei Worte, auf die Schulter. Insgeheim dachte sie sich, 'Shit! Wo ist diese Gurken nur?! Ich wollte bei ihr bleiben, aber nein sie muss ja alleine bei diesem Stein herumblödeln, von wegen "Ich traue mich nicht! ... oder doch? Vielleicht schon, aber wenn da dann doch der Teufel drinnen ist ...." . Also manchmal kann man nur an ihrem IQ zweifeln! ... und dabei ist sie eine Ravenclaw ... wie peinlich. Aber jetzt im Ernst, WO IST SIE ???'  
  
***  
  
Die Zeit verging und verging. Mittlerweilen war die Nacht hereingebrochen und überdeckte alles mit ihrer Dunkelheit. Rachel zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte, "Lumos". Gleich darauf leuchtete die Zauberstabspitze auf und erhellte ihr den Weg. Jaja, in dieser Finsternis erschien einem die Gegend bedrohlicher, als sie eh schon war. Es ging bergauf, das hieß, dass sie sich Blackhall näherte.  
  
Ray tat ihre letzten Schritte aus dem Wald und sah erleichtert das alte Schloss. Es schien verlassen zu sein. Was wenn die Anderen nicht einmal bemerkt hatten, dass sie fehlte. Und wenn sie bereits zu Hogwarts zurück gekehrt waren? DAS WÄRE SCHRECKLICH! Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen bei diesem veralteten Schloss und dem gefährlichen Wald bleiben.  
  
Schon etwas erschöpft tappte sie auf das Gemäuer zu. Rachel durchschritt das große Tor und passierte den Innenhof. Ihr Weg führte sie durch eine große Türe, worauf sie gleich zur Eingangshalle gelangte. Alles war still. Für Ray war diese Stille unberuhigend und erdrückend. Sie wollte nur so schnell, wie möglich auf andere Menschen treffen. Sie schlich die Steintreppe hinauf. Dafür, dass diese einige Jahre hinter sich hatten, sahen sie noch verdächtig neu aus, aber die Ravenclaw wunderte es nicht. Dieses Schloss war schließlich von Zauberern bewohnt.  
  
Die Hexe bewegte sich zaghaft nach vorne, wobei sie sich umsah und hinauf zu den vielen Bildern starrte. Hogwarts selber hatte zwar auch sehr viele Bilder, doch diese ... hatten etwas an sich, aber vielleicht lag das nur daran, dass es lauter Gemälde sind, in denen gezeigt wird, wie jemand stirbt, z.B.: Der Mann, mit dem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen, dass ihn wahnsinnig aussehen lässt, der gerade gehängt wird.  
  
Rachel erschauderte bei manchen Malerein, besonders bei der mit dem Mädchen, welches von vielen Händen in einen Sumpf hineingezogen wird. Sie wehrt sich nicht einmal, sondern blickt traurig zum Betrachter. Einen unterschied hatten alle diese Gemälde, zu denen in Hogwarts. Sie bewegten sich nicht, doch wenn sich Rachel recht entsinnte, gab es die Erzählung, dass die Dargestellten bei nacht die Bilder verlassen und sich Opfer suchen.  
  
Ray hoffte sehr, dass dies nur ein Gerücht war und nicht echt, weil dann hätte sie ziemlich große Probleme. Das Mädchen schlich ein dunklen Gang entlang und ihr liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Plötzlich erschallte hinter ihr ein Geräusch, dass sie mit einem kurzen Schrei herumwirbeln lässt. Nichts. Da war Nichts. Rachel war die ganze Sache nicht sehr geheuer und deshalb begann sie zu laufen. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch wieder ... ein Geräusch. Es klang so, als würde jemand auf sie zukommen. Die Hexe drehte sich um und was sie sah, lies ihr weitere kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Da war wieder Nichts.  
  
"Wer ist da?! Was wollen sie?!"  
  
Die einzige Antwort die kam war ein böses Lachen, was wahrscheinlich von einem Mann ausging.  
  
"Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!!"  
  
Plötzlich stimmten mehrere mit dem Fremden ein und lachten auch. Auf einmal verschwamm dieses Gelächter und in der Dunkelheit vor Ray tauchten düstere Gestalten auf. Der eine Mann verstummte und trat ins in das schwache Licht einer Fackel. Rachel wollte wieder aufschreien, nur brachte sie keinen einzelnen Ton heraus. Dies war der Mann aus dem Bild. Der, der gehängt wurde und dieses verrückte Glitzern in den Augen hatte. Es war wahr! Die Figuren in den Gemälden verließen diese bei Nacht!  
  
Die Ravenclaw zog nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab, da sie wusste, dass ihr der im Moment auch nicht weiter helfen würde. Sie musste so schnell, wie möglich von hier weg und deshalb drehte sie ich um und eilte davon. Sie lief um ihr Leben, um ihre Existenz als Mensch, als Hexe. Die Kleine hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf ewig in einen der Malerein zu versauern. Sie genoss ihrer Freiheit und so sollte es auch bleiben.  
  
Das Lachen, Quieken und Kreischen verreit ihr, dass die Gestalten ihr folgten. Rachel wusste nicht wie, aber sie schaffte es ihrer Verfolger abzuhängen. Nun lehnte sie in einem Gang ohne Gemälden. Völlig alleine. In der Dunkelheit. Sie hielt sogar die Luft an, als die Schreckgespenster an dem Gang vorbeizogen. Das war wieder einmal typisch für sie. Rachel Lenton schaffte es nicht einmal, bei einem harmlosen kleinen Ausflug sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben und keine Probleme zu bekommen.  
  
Das Mädchen konnte regelrecht verzweifeln. Zu erst dieses Wasserschlange, die sie töten wollte und bei der sie aus-welchem-Grund-auch-immer überlebte. Dann diese Figuren, die zu unfähig waren, in ihren Bildern zu verweilen. Rachel hatte wirklich das Recht laut aufzuschreien und dann irgend etwas, vor Wut und Verzweiflung, gegen die nächst beste Wand zu schleudern, damit es (z.B.: eine Vase) zerschellte.  
  
So saß sie nun da und lehnte mit dem Oberkörper an der Wand. Die kleine Hexe schnappte nach Luft und starrte in die leere Dunkelheit. Völlig unerwartet erschien ein Junge neben ihr. Zu erst wollte sie schreien, was sie dann doch schnell ließ. Er musste in ihrem Alter sein. Sein Gesicht wurde von einer Maske verdeckt, die überm Mund endete. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, sah er lebendig aus und nicht gemalt.  
  
Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und darunter ein Kragenhemd und eine schwarze Hose. Seine dunklen, langen Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Irgend wie erinnerte sie ein einpaar Mitschülern auf Hogwarts. Dort gab es aber nur wenige mit langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren. Ungefähr zwei waren in Slytherin, einer in Huffelpuff und einer in Ravenclaw, Dean Adley, aber der hatte doch hellbraune Haare.  
  
Der Fremde legte den rechten Zeigefinder auf seine Lippen und deutete ihr somit an, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Irgend wie faszinierten sie seine dunkelbraunen Augen. Würde sie all' zu lange in sie blicken, würde sie sich in ihnen verlieren. So dunklen waren sie. Ohne auf ihr Starren eine Reaktion zu zeigen, zog der Bub sie auf die Beine, nahm sie am Handgelenk und führte sie den Gang entlang.  
  
Rachel hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie ihm vertrauen, was sie schließlich auch tat. Plötzlich fiel ihr der zerrissene Ärmel auf und auf die darrunterliegende Wunde. Sie schien tief zu sein und zog sich über den gesamten Unterarm. Ray drehte ihre Hand und somit auch die vom dem Fremden, da er sie mit dieser festhielt, und erkannte, wie weit die Verletzung ging. Bis zum Handballen.  
  
Entweder die Kleine bildete sich etwas ein, oder das war tatsächlich ihr Retter vor der Seeschlange. Langsam aber sicher drängten sich ihre Fragen auf. Wer war er? Woher kennt er mich? Und am wichtigsten ... Warum hat er mir das Leben gerettet? Nebenbei gab es noch Unklarheiten wie ... Wohin führt er mich? Woher wusste er, wo ich war? All dies waren Fragen, auf die sie höchst wahrscheinlich keine Antworten bekommen würde.  
  
Der Gang schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, doch plötzlich ... Rachel hörte ganz leise Musik. Waren dort die Anderen? Der Junge drehte sich zu ihr um und ließ sie los. Nachdem er ihr kurz - was ihr aber wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam - in die Augen sah, schritt er an ihr vor bei und verschwand in der Finsternis des Ganges. Sie wollte ihn noch aufhalten, jedoch war er bereits weg.  
  
Ray bewegte sich auf die Musik zu, welche immer lauter wurde, je näher sie ihr kam. Schlussendlich erreichte sie eine Türe und als sie diese öffnete wurde sie von der Helligkeit des Lichtes geradezu geblendet. Erst nach einpaar Sekunden konnte sie sich umsehen. Ja ... eindeutig .. hier war sie richtig. Wenn sie ihren Blick auf die Tanzfläche richtete, konnte sie ihre Freunde sehen, welche die entdeckte und ihr freudig zuwinkten.  
  
Rachel eilte zu ihnen hin, wobei die Drei ihr gleich eine Frage an den Kopf knallten.  
  
"Wo warst du??"  
  
"Ähm ... ich sagte, ich wollte mir den Stein noch etwas anschauen ..."  
  
Dann fielen ihre alle erleichtert um den Hals. Ray musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht erdrückt wurde, oder rückwärtig zu Boden stürzte. Als ihre Knuddelattacke beendet hatten suchten sie sich Sitzplätze und begannen den Tollpatsch der Clique auszufragen.  
  
"Was ist passiert, dass du so lange gebraucht hast?"  
  
"Ähm .. zu erst ... habe ich geschaut, was es mit dem Stein auf sich hat ..."  
  
Alex fiel ihr ins Wort, "Und da bist du stundenlang herum gestanden und hast mit dir selber diskutiert, ob du nun ins Loch greifst oder nicht."  
  
Ray war ihn einen fragenden Blick zu. "Bin ich so berechenbar?"  
  
Er klopfte ihr nur auf die Schulter und meinte, "Sagen wir es so .. wir kennen dich wirklich gut, also wissen wir auch, was für einen Blödsinn du anstellst."  
  
Annette warf ein, "Wer war eigentlich dieser Junge, der dir das Leben gerettet hatte?"  
  
"Ann, das wüsste ich auch gerne, aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Er sprach kein Wort zu mir und trug diese Maske, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht ..."  
  
Cat begann zu grinsen, worauf Rachel fragte, "Was denn?"  
  
"Och nichts ... nur so wie du seine Augen beschrieben hast ... könnte man meinen, du hättest dich in ihn verliebt."  
  
"Verliebt ...?" In Ray beginnen die Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Jedes Bisschen in ihrem Körper schrie NEIN. Vielleicht faszinierten sie seine Augen, aber lieben ... ne, niemals! Tja, hätten ihre Freunde ihr Wissen, wüssten sie das, nur hatten sie es nicht, also sollten sie im Glauben bleiben, dass sie einen Fremden liebt. Irgend wie war ihr dieses Missverständnis auch sehr willkommen. Als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Gegenüber blickte, konnte sie erkennen, dass alle Drei breit grinsten. Rachel musste irgend etwas sagen und da fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie grinsen ließ. Die Anderen warfen ihr fragende Blicke zu.  
  
"Ach ... da wir schon beim Thema "Liebe" sind ... Annette, Alex ... was ist mit euch? Wie ich bemerkt habe, seit ihr euch sehr ... 'nahe' gekommen."  
  
Die zwei Angesprochenen wurden etwas rötlich im Gesicht und wagten es nicht sich anzusehen. Ray und Cat warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und ihr Lächeln ging vom einem Ohr zum Anderen. Ihnen war klar, dass da mehr als nur Freundschaft zwischen den Zweien war, nur bisher sprach es noch keiner aus.  
  
"Also? Sagst schon, was ist mit euch?"  
  
Alex, der nun vollkommen rot im Gesicht war, erwiderte, " Hey! Lenk nicht von eigentlichen Thema ab. Du bist doch in einen Fremden verknallt!"  
  
"Und du in Annette." Zur Untermalung ihres kleinen Triumphes, streckte sie ihm die Zunge entgegen. Er blickte nur noch beschämt auf den Tisch und schwieg. Genauso wie er, nahm Ann's Gesicht ein schönes Rot an und auch ihren Blick hielt sie gesenkt. Rachel zupfte an Catherines Ärmel und deutete ihr an, zu gehen, was beide auch taten.  
  
So ließen sie Alex und Ann zurück. Von weiter entfernt beobachteten sie, wie die zwei Blondschopfe ihre Köpfe hoben und sich in die Augen schauten. Dann warteten die zwei Hexen nur so darauf, dass sich die zwei Verliebten endlich küssten, was schlussendlich auch geschah. Rachel fand es süß, wie er, fast unbeholfen und zaghaft, mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange strich und sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Sein Kuss war ebenso zaghaft, wie seine Tat davor.  
  
Ray glaubte zu schmelzen, beim Anblick der Zwei und ihr entwich auch ein Seufzer. Cat knuffte sie in die Seite, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin auf sich zu ziehen. "Gut gemacht. Ich habe mich eh schon gefragt, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis sie endlich einmal drauf kommen." Die Hexe bevorzugte ein einfaches Nicken, ehe ihr Blick wieder auf die Zwei fiel.  
  
***  
  
Es dauerte noch mehrere Stunden, bis sie zurückfuhren. Allen Vier besetzten ein Abteil. Während Rachel zum Fenster raussah und Cat neben ihr schlief, saßen Annette und Alex ihnen Gegen über. Sie lag in seinen Armen und tat es Catherine gleich. Er schaute nur glücklich auf sie herab. Ray dachte sich nur eines, 'Auch wenn der Tag teils mies war, das Ende war super!'  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ich sage es noch einmal, wenn ihr mir nicht wenigstens etwas dazu sag, werde ich mit dem Schreiben sicher nicht schneller. Und wenn man mir keine Ideen liefert, kann ich aus nix einbauen.  
  
Wie ihr seht habe ich dieses Kapitel etwas brutaler gemacht. Irgendwo muss ich ja meinen Frust ablassen ... 


	6. Weihnachtsferien

5.Weihnachtsferien  
  
Alles war wieder wie immer. Der öde Alltag war eingekehrt und die Schüler fieberten Weihnachte entgegen. Endlich wieder keine Schule und kein langweiliges im Unterricht sitzen. Über diese Tage blieben einpaar in Hogwarts und der Rest fuhr heim. Die Ravenclaw - Clique waren welche, die nach Hause zurückkehrten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden, hatte Rachel nicht wirklich viel zu lachen.  
  
Jedes Jahr zu dieser Feierlichkeit kamen die Verwandten, das hieß, dass auch ihr nerviger kleiner Cousin kam, der ihr von der Ankunft an, bis zur Abreise, nur am Keks gehen würde. Das Mädchen war froh, wenn sie sich noch rechtzeitig in ihr Zimmer verziehen und die Türe absperren konnte, eher die Nervensäge 'etwas mit ihr spielen' wollte.  
  
Das sah dann ungefähr so aus, dass sie am Boden saß und mit irgend welchen Spielsachen von ihm beschmissen wurde. Na super, das verstand der Kleine unter 'spielen'. Ray nannte das Spiel "Schieß die Rachel ab" und sie hasste es. Wieso kann ihr Cousin nicht die ganze Zeit über nur schlafen? Da gibt er wenigstens Ruhe! Aber das Beste kommt ja noch. Er ist nicht so 7 bis 10 Jahre jünger. Nein. Der Junge ist 13! Die Ravenclaw hatte wenigstens das Glück, dass er nicht in Hogwarts zur Schule geht, sondern privat unterrichtet wird. Wenigstens dieses Leid sollte ihr erspart sein.  
  
Ray saß nun am Fensterplatz im Zug und starrte fadisiert hinaus. Annette und Alex hatten sich ein eigenes Abteil gesucht, um die ganze Zeit ungestört herum machen zu können. Catherine ließ die Gelangweilte kurz alleine und verschwand irgendwo hin.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltüre aufgerissen und ein Junge steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Als Rachel erkannte wer es war, stellten sich ihr schon die Nackenhaare auf. Nicht einmal so hatte sie ihre Ruhe vor den Slytherins, nein, jetzt mussten sie auch noch in ihr Abteil platzen. Na wenigstens war es nicht Draco ...  
  
"Was willst du Dareley?"  
  
"Wer wird denn gleich so schlecht gelaunt sein? -" Er setzt ein gemeines Grinsen auf. Es machte ihn Spaß sie zu ärgern und dafür konnte sie ihn nicht ausstehen. Zu Glück war er nicht so arg, wie dieses blonde Frettchen. "- Ich suche Draco. Hast du ihn irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
"Sehe ich aus, als würde ich mich gleich übergeben?"  
  
"Nein ..."  
  
"Da hast du deine Antwort und jetzt geh ..." Sie wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu und ignorierte seinen fragenden Blick. Das Einzige, was die Hexe vernahm, war dass er die Türe schloss. Warum mussten alle Slytherin immer nerven, auch wenn sie gar nichts taten? War Rachel etwas schon allergisch gegen sie?  
  
Es dauerte elendslange, bis Cat wieder zurückkam und dann noch länger, bis sie King's Cross erreichten. Rachel stieg aus und schon hörte sie ein freudiges Quietschen. "Ray!!!" Die Genannte sah sich um und entdeckte ihre kleine Schwester, Dawn, die mit einem verzücktem Lächeln auf sie zu lief. Ray kniete nieder und schloss ihr Geschwisterchen, die ihr schon förmlich entgegen sprang, in die Arme.  
  
"Dawn, wo sind unsere Eltern? Alleine wirst du sicher nicht hergekommen sein." Sie stand mit der Kleinen in den Armen auf und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. "Die sind da hinten."  
  
"Aha ..." Bevor Rachel zu ihren Eltern ging, wollte sie sich noch von ihren Freunden verabschieden, die auch schon von ihrer Familie begrüßt wurden. "Leute ..." Alle Drei widmeten ihr die Aufmerksamkeit. "Wir telefonieren noch mit einander, okay?"  
  
Annette antwortete für alle, "Ist gut."  
  
"Also dann ... Tschüß!" Ray drehte sich um und ging mit ihrer Schwester, welche sie trug, zu den Eltern. Ihre Mutter drückte ihr sogleich einen Kuss auf die Wange, was dem Mädchen vor den anderen Mitschülern peinlich waren, obwohl die Meisten mit ihrer eigenen Familie beschäftigt waren.  
  
"Mom, lass das ..." Da war es wieder. Rachels übliches Nörgeln in ihr peinlichen Situationen. Ihre Mutter lächelte nur, nahm ihr Dawn ab und ging mit der Kleinen zum Auto. Sie war das Jammern ihrer Tochter gewohnt. Trotz dass sie dadurch immer zum Lächeln gebracht wurde, verstand sie nicht, warum ihrer Tochter ein normaler Kuss auf die Wange so unangenehm war.  
  
***  
  
Nach einer gähnend langweiligen Stunde kamen sie endlich zu Hause an. Ray wollte ja lieber, dass sie sich endlich ein Auto mit Flugsystem zulegen, aber nein, ihre Mutter bevorzugt doch lieber das Muggelleben. Na wenigstens zaubern sie auch da heim. Wäre ja schrecklich, wenn nicht.  
  
Rachel schnappte sich sofort ihr Gepäck und rannte in ihr Zimmer hinauf. Kurz verweilte sie in der Türe und ließ den Blick über ihre Sachen schweifen. Seltsam. Nach ca. einem halben Jahr wieder zurück zu kommen und das alte Eigen zu sehen. Dabei kamen ihr einpaar Dinge entfremdet vor und manche ... waren einfach die vertrauten Sachen, wie zum Beispiel ihr Bett.  
  
Ray trat ein und stellte die schwere Tasche auf den Boden. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Wandspiegel vor und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Noch immer dasselbe, wie vor ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ... Plötzlich schien es so, als würden geheimnisvolle dunkelbraune Augen, neben ihren Grünen erschein. Mit einem Mal zwinkern, waren sie verschwunden. Wurde Rachel jetzt etwa paranoid, oder was?  
  
Sie machte sich daran ihre Sachen auszupacken, die sie so wie so in über einer Woche erneut in der Tasche verstaun durfte. Sobald sie fertig war, ging sie lautlos die Holztreppen hinab, wie sie es sich angewohnt hatte, und bewegte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dazu musste sie durch einen längeren Korridor, dessen Wände mit Bildern und Familienfotos behängt waren. Schließlich drückte sie dir Türklinge hinunter, betrat den Raum und erlitt fast einen Herzanfall.  
  
Mit einem hämischen, fiesen, breiten Grinsen saß ihr zwei Jahre jüngerer, nerviger Cousin, David, auf der Couch und blickte Ray an. Das Mädchen schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging hinüber in die Küche, die eine Türe weiter lag. Ihre Gedanken waren in etwa, ' Verdammt! Warum ist der schon da??? Warum müssen mich meine Eltern so quälen??! Konnten sie es mir nicht vorher sagen, bevor ich beinahe an einer Herzattacke starb? Ne, warum sollten sie auch? Die kleine Rachel stört das ja nicht, wenn DIE AUSGEBURT DES TEUFELS BEREITS IM WOHNZIMMER HOCKT! - Hm .... mal überlegen ... Wo war noch gleich der Schlüssel zu meinem Zimmer ...?'  
  
Gedankenverloren und auf den Boden starrend, blieb sie neben ihrer Mutter stehen. Diese warf ihr nur einen fragenden Blick zu und meinte, "Denkst du gerade an deinen Freund?" Mit roten Wangen sah die Angesprochene sofort auf und stotterte, "Wer? ... ich? ... Einen Freund? ... aber ... ich ... wie ... wie kommst du drauf?"  
  
"Hat mein Cousinchen einen Verlobten?" Rachel wirbelte um. Hinter ihr stand David mit diesem ... Nerv-Rachel-bis-sie-auszuckt-Grinsen. Ray drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um, blickte sie leidend an und jammerte, "Mum, warum ist der schon da? Konnte das nicht warten, bis Weihnachten ist? Das ist unmenschlich ..."  
  
"Gekomm, du wirst deinen Cousin überleben." Ihre Mutter wendete sich wieder dem Essen, das am Herd kocht, zu.  
  
"Ja, genau, du wirst mich überleben ..."  
  
Also manchmal musste sie ihn einfach hassen. Moment ... manchmal??? Gab es je einen Augenblick, in dem das Mädchen ihn auch nur ein bisschen mochte? Vielleicht, wenn er schlief und sie ihre Ruhe vor der kleinen Nervensäge hatte ...  
  
Ihre Miene verfinstere sich, wie immer, wenn er seine Sprüche abließ, Rachel schob ihn aus der Türe ins Wohnzimmer und war im Begriff diese folgend zu verriegeln, als ihr einfiel, dass ihr das Zaubern untersagt war. Die Welt konnte so grausam und hart sein ... Sie hoffte nur, dass er nicht wieder hinein kam, was beunruhigenderweise auch so war.  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an David zu verschwenden, sprang Ray auf die Theke - wie sie es immer tat und begutachtete die Arbeit ihrer Mom. So schlug sie die Zeit tot, bis das Essen fertig war und zu Tisch gebeten wurde. Noch bevor sich die Nervensäge der Familie Lenton (A/N: Ray's Tante behielt ihren Nachnamen bei.) neben seine Lieblings - Quäl - Person, Rachel, setzen konnte, nahm diese zwischen Mutter und Schwesterchen, Dawn, Platz.  
  
Das war ein klarer Fall von 'So und jetzt nerv' gefälligst wen Anderen!'. Nach dem Essen zog Ray sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und verschloss sicher die Türe, um in aller Ruhe einen weiteren Tagebucheintrag zu machen ...  
  
'Das war ein Tag. Bei der Heimfahrt von Hogwarts kommt diese Nervensäge von Dareley daher und quatscht mich blöde an und dann, als ich zu Hause bin und meinen Frieden haben will, muss ich mit Entsetzten feststellen, dass mein dusseliger Cousin schon da ist. Das Leben ist doch unfair, oder was? Mei, und jetzt klopft der Depp andauernd an und will mich weiter ärgern. Oh Hilfe! Kann mich nicht einfach wer von dem Ganzen erlösen? Mich retten ... Apropos "retten" ... Wer war der eine Typ der mich damals zu Halloween gerettet hat?? Ich meine ... Man kann doch nicht einfach so auftauchen und auf Gefahr, sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren, ein Anderes retten! Oder? Wer ist er und wie heißt er? Geht er auch auf Hogwarts, oder ist er dort zu Hause? Kenne ich ihn? *seufz* Ich wünschte, es wäre Draco ... ÄHM! Nein, nein! Blödsinn! Ich kann dieses Frettchen doch gar nicht ausstehen!! Ja, genau! ......... SCH ...eibenkleister ... Ok, Tagebuch, du bist der Erste der es erfährt ... *SEUFZ* ich habe mich in ihn verliebt ... Die Welt ist aber schon ungerecht! Warum musste ausgerechnet mir das passieren??? Er ... er ist so ... süß - Nein! Ich meine ... EIN TROTTEL! Draco ist ein Trottel! ... Verdammt! Ich bin verloren! So helfe mir doch Einer! Ich habe mir das schließlich nicht ausgesucht! Na wenigstens komme ich mit meinem "Es ist nur ein Gefühl ... so wie Wut oder ... Sehnsucht ..." über die Runden. Wie lange kann so eine Emotion eigentlich anhalten? Etwa noch lange? ... weil ... ich tu es schon, seit dem 1. Jahr ... ÄHM! Ja ...! *knall rot ist* Ich ... sollte besser mir dem Eintrag aufhören, sonst komme ich wieder ins Schwärmen und das ist definitiv nicht gut! Ciao, Kumpel!'  
  
Rachel stand auf und schlich zum Schreibtisch, unter dessen unterste Lade sich ein kleiner Hohlraum befindet. Dort verstaute sie sicher das kleine schwarze Büchlein und bewegte sich wieder in Richtung Bett. Unterwegs blieb sie vorm Spiegel stehen und beäugte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Tatsächlich war das Mädchen rot angelaufen. Jedoch ihre Augen ... traurig und ernst war der Blick.  
  
Ray sah zu Boden und flüsterte, "Es ist nur ein Gefühl ... nur ein Gefühl ... wie Wut und ..." Erneut schaute sie in den Spiegel. " ... Sehnsucht ..." Ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Warum meinte es das Schicksal so schlecht mit ihr? Warum ausgerechnet er? Sie wollte diese Emotion nie haben, doch es war nun einmal da. Es existierte, ob sie wollte oder nicht.  
  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen ging sie zum Fenster und starrte zum nachtschwarzen Himmel empor. Die Sterne schienen kleine Diamanten zu sein, welche hell strahlten. Der Mond ließ sich diese Nacht nicht blicken, was Rachel aber nicht weiter störte. So lange die Sterne die Umgebung erhellten, war alles in Ordnung. Diese Stille war sehr angenehm.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hat David es endlich aufgegeben und ist wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Auch wenn Ray nicht gerne in die Nähe der Nervensäge wollte, marschierte sie dennoch die Treppen hinunter, da ihr die Einsamkeit in ihren eigenen Wänden manchmal ein Gefühl der Verlorenheit gaben. So ist es allerdings nur, wenn sie weiß, dass Andere da sind und sich unten gutgelaunt unterhalten.  
  
***  
  
Alle schliefen bereits, nur die gute Rachel lag seit ungefähr drei Stunden wach und versuchte endlich ins Land der Träume überzugehen, aber nein, sie muss ja unbedingt über dies und das nachdenken. Manchmal war es wirklich ein Fluch. Sie meinte eh schon von sich selbst, sie würde zu viel nachdenken.  
  
Da das Mädchen es satt hatte, wie blöde in ihrem Bett herum zu liegen und nicht schlafen zu können, stand sie auf und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Zum Glück hatten sie eine Holz - und nicht eine Steintreppe, sonst müsste sie sich zumindest Socken anziehen. Stein kühlt ja bekanntlich schnell ab. Ray hielt vor dem Korridor. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an den Gang von ... Blackhall. Die Bilder glichen mit einem Mal den Gemälden von dem alten Schloss.  
  
Vor Angst erstarrt, vermochte sie nicht einen Schritt zu machen. Weder nach vorne, noch zurück. Auf einmal erschien ein Schatten am anderen Ende des Korridors. Das war er! Derjenige, der sie zu Halloween zu ihren Freunden führte. Bildete sie sich ihn nur ein, oder stand er wirklich dort. Ohne auf die Bilder zu achten, bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. Als die Ravenclaw nur noch einpaar Meter von ihm entfernt war, verschwand er wieder. Seltsam! Zuerst erblickte sie seine Augen im Spiegel und dann das.  
  
Auf leisen Sohlen betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Niemand war da. Zum Glück hatten sie genug Gästezimmer, sonst würde sie auf die Nervensäge treffen. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten ging sie zum Sofa und ließ sich dort nieder. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Klavier, das in der Ecke stand. Ein Flügel wäre ihr lieber gewesen, aber auch das Piano liebte sie heiß. Wenn Ray ihre Eltern damit nicht nervte, spielte sie sogar von Früh bis Spät.  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie war das noch gleich? Ihre Mutter erteilte ihr für fünft Monate ein Spielverbot, weil Rachel einmal mitten in der Nacht aufstand - sie konnte nicht schlafen - und dann zu spielen begann. Ja, ja. Schon von Kindesbeinen an machte sie Blödsinn. Das war wohl ihr geheimes Hobby.  
  
Ray erhob sich und suchte nach einer Decke, die sie dann um ihren Körper wickelte. Bevor sie dann schlussendlich noch erfror, schaltete sie die kleine Tischlampe ein und sorgte dafür, dass im Kamin wieder das Feuer brannte. Mit der Decke um den Schultern setzte sie sich einpaar Meter vom Kamin entfernt hin und starrte in die gleißend hellen Flammen, welche im Tanz immer ihre Farben veränderten, von hellgelb bis orangerot. Sie liebte das Knistern vom brennenden Holz. Langsam, aber sicher nahm ihre Müdigkeit zu, bis die Hexe von ihr überwältigt wurde.  
  
***  
  
Tage waren vergangen und Weihnachten wurden in den Häusern und auf den Straßen fröhlich in Empfang genommen. Rachel hätte David die ganze Zeit am liebsten auf den Dachboden gesperrt, den man nur von untern öffnen konnte, aber sie konnte das ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel nicht antun. ... auch wenn sie stets der Meinung war, das sie ihnen damit eigentlich nur einen Gefallen machen würde.  
  
Wenigstens war sie am Nachmittag von ihm befreit, da sie mit ihrer Cliquè Eis laufen gehen würde. Sie trafen sich vor dem Eislaufplatz für Hexen und Zauberer (da diese während den Eiskunstlaufproben es immer mit Magie verschönerten und das Unmögliche möglich machten). Kaum hatte Ray ihre Eislaufschuhe an, schon stürmte sie aufs Eis. Natürlich fiel sie anfangs beinah' hin, da sie seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr auf dem gefrorenen Wasser stand, aber wozu gab es denn Alex. Trotz dass Ann seinen einen Arm ergriff, konnte sich der Tollpatsch an ihm festhalten, bis sie es konnte.  
  
Cat liebte es Runden zu fahren und durch die Gegend zu sausen, was Rachel ihr nicht verübeln konnte. Immerhin wollte die dunkelhaarige selber etwas, was sie überhaupt nicht vermochte. Wie vor einigen Jahren stellte sie sich zur Absperrung, hinter der so manche Zauberer sich in den Figuren und Küren übten und zur Musik die eingeprobte künstlerischen Darstellung am Eis vorführten, und beobachtete seufzend die Profis. Dann stellte sie sich an den Rand und versucht sich selber am Eiskunstlauf, was redlich daneben ging.  
  
Sie hatte es gerade einmal geschafft im Stand ihr Bein, nach hinten ausgestreckt, im 90° Winkelt zu heben und wollte ihren Freunden zuwinken, die ihr zusahen, als sie plötzlich ins Schlittern geriet und, wie sie es auch immer geschafft haben mochte, unelegant rückwärts auf ihr wertes Hinterteil plumpste. Als sie ihre Augen wieder auf ihrer Freunde richtete, musste sie verbittert erkennen, dass Alex sich vor Lachen krümmte und ein puterrotes Gesicht hatte. Anette blickte ratlos von ihrem belustigten Freund zu ihrer, noch immer am Boden liegenden, Freundin. Cat hingegen grinste nur breit und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar.  
  
Das alles wäre ja nicht schlimm gewesen, doch als dann noch eine hämisch Stimme ertönte und meinte, "Na, Lenton, hat dein fetter Hintern seinen Platz gefunden?" Ray sog tief die Luft ein, welche sie wieder schnaubend ausstieß und drehte sich in die Richtung der Slytherin, die sie dämlich angrinste, um. Schließlich versuchte die Ravenclaw sich zu erheben, wobei sie beinahe wieder auf ihren vier Buchstaben gelandet wäre und funkelte Pansy, sie sich dem Anschein nach locker auf der glatten Fläche hielt, böse an.  
  
Mit finsterer Miene fragte sie, "Was willst du hier, Parkinson?"  
  
Das Mädchen stieß sich kurz ab und glitt leicht übers Eis. Dabei ließ sie Rachel nicht aus den Augen und schaute sie belustigt und fies an. "Was ich hier will? Eislaufen, was sonst? Was du hier machst, das sieht jeder. Wer könnte auch deine Bruchlandungen übersehen."  
  
Ray musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, um sich nicht auf diese Göre zu stürzen und ihr ordentlich die Meinung zu geigen. Obwohl ... Wo eine Pansy war, konnte auch ein Draco sein. Unsicher und nicht neugierig - man will ja nicht auffallen - sah sie sich um und suchte nach ihm, doch er war nicht da. Ohne der Gurken noch weiterhin Beachtung zu schenken, fuhr das Mädchen an ihr vorbei und steuerte auf ihre Freunde zu. Unterwegs stachen ihr für wenige Sekunden hellblonde Haar ins Auge und setzten sie so weit außer Gefecht, dass sie direkt in die nächst beste Person hineinraste. Beide stürzten zu Boden und Rachel vernahm das laute und schadenfrohe Lachen von Pansy. Blöde Kuh ...  
  
"Bitte entschuldigen ... sie."  
  
Ray blickte in dunkelbraune Augen, die so unergründlich und geheimnisvoll wie auch sehr bekannt waren. Bei einem zweiten Blick merkte das Mädchen, dass er es doch nicht war, sondern dass ein junger Mann mit mahagonibraunem, kurzen Haar vor ihr saß. Sie stellte fest, dass sie zu viel Fantasie hatte. Der Fremde stand auf und fuhr weiter, als wäre nix passiert. Rachel, die etwas bedeppert ihm nachstarrte und dabei nur nachdachte, erhob sich ebenfalls und setzte ihren Weg zu ihren Freunden fort. Da Ann nach den drei Stunden, in den sie dort waren, schon schmerzende Füße hatte, beschlossen sie zu gehen.  
  
Als Rachel zu Hause ankam, schmiss sie die Tasche mit den Eislaufschuhen in ein Eck. Holte sich Kleidung aus ihrem Zimmer, welches sie zur Sicherheit abgeschlossen hatte, und verbarrikadierte sich im Bad. Sie ließ lauwarmes Wasser in die Wanne und nahm folgend ein Bad. Die Hexe war heilfroh, dass ihr Cousin auf seinem Gästezimmer bleiben musste, weil er sich Tags über schlecht benommen hatte. So konnte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe haben und den Abend genießen.  
  
~~~  
  
Ähm ... Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man diese Fanfiction noch liest. Ich meine ... ich musste erst eine Mail bekommen, um das zu erfahren. Das war auch der Grund, war ich es mir erlaubt hatte dazwischen drei FFs anzufangen, bei denen ich schon eine beendet habe.  
  
Wisst ihr, im Grunde weiß ich wie diese Geschichte ausgeht und ich habe auch schon eine Fortsetzung geplant, aber da mit niemand reviewt hat, war ich schon daran alles hinzuschmeißen und diese FF aus dem Internet zu nehmen.  
  
Also, wer "Im Schatten des Mondes1" liest, möge sich bitte erkennbar machen. Achja, bei der Fortsetzung traue ich mich wetten, dass ihr mich am liebsten killen möchtet. Diese Meinung vertritt auch meine Beta-Leserin. Na, wie auch immer ...  
  
Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wie lange ich bis zum nächsten Kapitel brauche, aber bitte, hier habt ihr wenigstens schon einmal dieses.  
  
Tschü eure Nibin 


	7. Rachel packt aus

So ... ich habe endlich weiter geschrieben. Dies ist dann wohl das vorletzte Kapitel von "Im Schatten des Mondes". Es ist zwar eine Fortsetzung geplant, aber ich weiß nicht, WANN, oder OB, ich sie schreibe. Die Schule hat wieder begonnen und ich habe bereits "Drachenblut" und "Frozen" am Laufen. Wie das mit "Secret Knowledge" sein wird, erkläre ich beim nächsten Kapitel von dieser FF.  
  
Nun denn .. viel Spaß beim Lesen und noch ein großes Dankeschön an die Reviewer, Claudia, Julia und pringlessss.  
  
6. Rachel packt aus  
  
Vor fünf Wochen hatte die Schule wieder begonnen und Rachel war es schon langsam leid immer zu von den Slytherin ausgespottet zu werden, nur weil sie zweimal beim Eislaufen auf ihre vier Buchstaben gefallen war und wegen den jüngsten Missgeschicken. Jedes Mal war sie im Gedanken daran Pansy ihren Hals umzudrehen, jedoch äußerlich war sie ruhig und ließ die Schmach über sich ergehen. Das blöde war, dass sie für einen dieser höhnenden Mistkerle Gefühle hegte und dafür würde sie entweder ihn, oder sich selbst gerne auf den Mond katapultieren. Noch nie war es so arg, wie je zu vor, als sie noch nicht aufgeschrieben hatte, was sie empfand.  
  
Schon langsam verfluchte sie die Liebe. Das Beste war ja, dass in einpaar Tagen Valentinstag sein würde. Immer wenn sich zwei Verliebte küssten, verspürte Ray Neid und verwünschte die Beiden, doch noch mehr wollte sie, dass sie ihn nicht weiter liebt. Das Leben konnte so mies sein, wenn man für einen Idioten etwas empfand und dieser Spaß daran fand einen zu quälen. Ärger als die Pärchen und der Valentinstag zusammen, waren Pansy und Draco. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade küssten und die Verliebten des Jahrhunderts spielten, nervten sie die arme Ravenclaw, bis diese toben oder weinen könnte. Warum musste das Leben nur so grausam zu ihr sein?  
  
Am Abend vor dem besagten Tag saß die Hexe im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte stumpfsinnig vor sich hin. Da Anette und Alexander 'beschäftigt' waren, setzte sich Catherine zu ihr und fragte, "Was hast du?"  
  
Rachel log, ohne sich Mühe zu geben, "Nichts."  
  
"Ja sicher ..." Cat warf ihr einen schrägen Blick zu. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass das Mädchen etwas hatte. "Also, was hast du?"  
  
"Alles? Das leben ist einfach unfair und zum schmeißen obendrein." Die Ravenclaw warf den sich küssenden Pärchen finstere Blicke zu und Cat begriff auf anhieb.  
  
Madame Rachel hatte also Liebeskummer. Vielleicht vermisste sie diesen Fremden.  
  
Hätte Catherine gewusst, dass Ray eigentlich wegen Draco so schlecht draufwar, hätte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen und die Gute hätte sich eventuell noch wo festhalten müssen. Die Schmollende stand seufzend auf und verließ den Raum. Catherine folgte ihr brav, wie ein treuer Hund und schlenderte schließlich schweigend neben ihr her. Sie hörte, wie ihre Freundin tief die kühle Luft einsog und diese dann wieder ausstieß.  
  
Natürlich konnte sie nicht erahnen, was in dem Mädchen vorging. Rachel kämpfte mit sich, ob sie ihr kleines Geheimnis Cat sagen sollte, oder nicht. Sie würde es gerne tun und damit die Last von ihr nehmen, doch sie hatte nicht den Mut dazu. Was wenn ihre Freunde über eine lange Zeit nicht mehr mit ihr reden würde? Was wenn sich etwas ändert? Nein. Ray war bewusst, dass sich viele Dinge verändern würden. Vielleicht die Sichtweise ihrer Freunde, womöglich aus ihre eigene Einstellung ihm gegenüber.  
  
Sie war sich sicher, sie könnte sich nicht mehr so gut verstellen, sollte er dann in ihrer Nähe sein. Wahrscheinlich würde sich ihr Puls erhöhen, sie brächte kein Wort heraus und würde ihn nur anstarren. Und was wenn ihre Augen sie in diesem Moment verraten würden? Dies wäre das Schrecklichste, was ihr je passieren könnte. Unter Umständen macht er sich noch darüber lustig und verletzt sie mit Absicht. Die Ravenclaw hatte die Befürchtung, dass dies geschehen würde.  
  
Sie hasste diese verdammte Emotion, welches ihr Herz in seiner Nähe schneller schlagen ließ und in ihr, nur bei dem Gedanken an ihn, so ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrer Brust auslöste. Und dennoch wollte sie es nicht verlieren. Es war ein Widerspruch in sich, denn zum einen wollte sie nichts für diesen Slytherin empfinden, allerdings auf der anderen Seite hatte sie die Angst, sie würde eines Tages aufwachen und es wäre weg.  
  
"Vorsicht, Ray!"  
  
Als Cats Stimme ertönte, blickte die Angesprochene sofort auf und schon fand sie sich am Boden wieder. Zu ihrem Pech landete sie nur auf ihren vier Buchstaben und sah, sobald sie nach vorne schaute, in graublaue Augen. Hinzu mischte sich eine scharrende Stimme.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder. Lenton, pass gefälligst auf, wo du hinrennst und besorge dir eine Brille."  
  
Bei aller Liebe ... der Junge ging ihr allmählich am Nerv' und genauso erwiderte sie, "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy."  
  
Er setzte sein übliches hämisches Grinsen auf und meinte, "Was denn? Hast du heute nicht deine Pillen genommen? Die hätten dich doch nicht so früh aus der Anstallt hinaus lassen sollen."  
  
Kaum zu glauben. Nicht dass sie schon genug leidet, wenn sie immer von diesen Mistkröten geärgert wird, nein! Sie musste sich ja auch unbedingt in den Anführer von Deppenhausen verlieben! Auf einmal richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Augen, die nun etwas tiefer wanderte. Wie vom Schlag getroffen bemerkte die Ravenclaw, dass sie mitangewinkelten Beinen da saß und ihm dummerweise eine schöne Aussicht auf ihre Unterwäsche bereitete. Ruckartig und mit knallrotem Gesicht drückte sie den Rock hinunter und funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Was gibt's da zu glotzen, du Spanner?"  
  
Draco grinste anzüglich und säuselte, "Schickes dunkelblau. Zeigst du das jedem, oder hast du es nur für mich angezogen."  
  
Jetzt schlug es aber dreizehn!! Was erlaubte sich dieses Schwein??!! Das durfte wohl nicht wahr sein, was der da von sich gab. Ray musste sich wirklich beherrschen, dass sie ihm nicht gleich an die Gurgel sprang und ihn zu Boden drückte. Aber warum tat sie es nicht? Wahrscheinlich hielt sie die Tatsache davon ab, dass er hundertprozentig einpaar blöde Sprüche loslassen würde. Bevor sie noch völlig die Fassung durch seine Frechheit und Schamlosigkeit verlor, vernahm sie Catherines Stimme die drohte, "Pass ja auf, dass sie dir nicht gleich die Zähne aus deiner hässlichen Fratze schlägt, Malfoy."  
  
Autsch! Rachel wusste nicht wieso, aber das was ihre Freundin gerade sagte, tat ihr weh. So, als wäre sie wankelmütig, stand sie mit dem Herzen plötzlich auf der Seite des Blonden. Sie wollte nicht, dass man ihn beschimpfte und hätte am liebsten ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, als Zeichen, dass sie zu einander gehörten. Doch dem war nicht so. Draco würde sie eher angeekelt wegstoßen, als dass er mit ihr eine Beziehung einging. Zumindest dachte sie so von ihm.  
  
"Nicht wahr, Ray?"  
  
Cats riss die Hexe mit ihrer Frage aus den Gedanken. Damit das ganze nicht seltsamer wurde, da die Angesprochenen sicher nicht nur einmal gefragt wurde, stammelte sie, "Ja ... das.. stimmt." Rachel blickte um sich und merkte, dass ihr beide verwunderte Blicke zu warfen. Der Slytherin wurde wieder hämisch und schnarrte, "Na? Sind wir wieder aus dem Land der Träume zurück, oder wie ich meine, aus dem Rachelland?"  
  
Rachel murrte, "Schnauze Malfoy", sprang auf und eilte davon, gefolgt von Catherine. Draco brachte sich selbst wieder auf die Beine und schaute den Zweien belustigt nach. Nachdem sie sich einige Meter und Ecken weiter befanden, stoppte Ray und lehnte sich keuchend an die Wand. Cat, welche die Sportliche von den Beiden war, stand leicht außer Atem neben ihrer Freundin und fragte diese vorwurfsvoll, "Ray, was ist mit dir in letzter Zeit los? Warum benimmst du dich so seltsam? Was hast du nur?"  
  
Die Ravenclaw rutschte an der Wand hinunter und gab zur Antwort, "Cat ich muss dir etwas sage ... doch zu erst solltest du dich besser setzen." Fragend tat das Mädchen, wie ihr geheißen und wartete darauf, dass sie aufgeklärt wurde. Rachel fand plötzlich Interesse am 'Gras ausrupfen' und murmelte, "Ich ... ich ... habe .... ich habe mich verliebt." Nun blickte sie ihrer Gegenüber in die Augen. Catherine zeigte vorerst keine Reaktion, deshalb fügte Ray noch hinzu. " ... in Draco Malfoy ...."  
  
Wie von der Hummel gestochen, riss Cat die Augen auf und stammelte, "In . aber ... er ist doch ... aber ... du bist ... in ihn? Aber ... warum? ... wieso? ... er ist doch ... er ... er ... er ist ein Malfoy. Ein Slytherin. Und er macht sich immerzu über dich lustig. Und er ... er ..." Dann schien sie sich etwas von dem Schock erholt zu haben und fragte, "Seit wann?"  
  
Sie blickte erst zu Boden und gab zu, "Seit dem ersten Schuljahr ... Ich kam gegen Ende des Jahres drauf."  
  
Als Rachel wieder aufschaute entging ihr nicht, dass ihre Freundin noch immer die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte und wie ein Fisch den Mund, der übrigens auch weiter geöffnet war, als im Normalfall, bewegte, als suchte sie nach Worten. Nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte wiederholte sie schreiend, "Seit der ersten Klasse????? Seit guten fünf Jahren???!!!!"  
  
Das einzige, was die Ravenclaw dazu sagte war, "Ach, verklag mich doch. Glaubst du etwa, ich habe mir das ausgesucht? Ich wollte dieses Gefühl von Anfang an nicht, aber es lässt ja nicht von mir ab. Egal, wie sehr ich versuche ihn zu hassen, es klappt nicht. Was ich auch mache, es funktioniert nicht. Und da er jetzt auch noch mit Parkinson herum macht, ist es viel ärger als sonst. Es tut so weh und ich kann mich nicht einmal dagegen wehren. Das ist nicht fair!"  
  
Jetzt kam der ganze Frust hinaus, den die Hexe die ganzen Jahre über geschluckt hatte. Ihre Verzweiflung und der Schmerz. All dies nur, wegen eines Gefühls, welches ihr nie den Gefallen tat zu verschwinden. Catherine legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und meinte, "Hey, ich helfe dir doch, wo ich nur kann. Wenn Parkinson zu blöd wird, kann ich sie ja mit einem Fluch belegen, dann haben wir wenigstens etwas zum Lachen. Und das mit Malfoy wird schon wieder. Entweder der Depp erkennt nun was los ist und hört af die so zu quälen, oder ich haue ihm eine auf dem Kopf, bis er es begreift."  
  
Ray lächelte schwach. "Danke, Cat. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass er das je akzeptieren würde, aber danke für deine Aufmunterung." Plötzlich blickte die Ravenclaw über Cats Schulter, riss ihre Augen auf und wurde blass. Sie vernahm von weither die Stimme ihrer Freundin, die fragte, "Ray, was hast du, was ist los?"  
  
Als Catherine selbst hinter sich sah, erspähte sie den Auslöser von dem Rachels Schock, Pansy Parkinson, die grinsend mit verschränkten Armen da stand und schnarrte, "Soso ... Hat sich der Tollpatsch doch tatsächlich in meinen Draco verliebt. Wie putzig. Ich darf mich wohl übergeben, nicht?"  
  
Ray hauchte, "Du hast alles gehört?"  
  
Pansy hob ihren Kopf, damit sie noch hochnäsiger aussah, als sie bereits war und meinte selbstverständlich, "Natürlich habe ich alles gehört, du Dummerchen. Hmmm ... was mein Draco dazu sagen wird .. Ich denke, ich gehe und frage ihn einmal."  
  
Die Hexe stürzte an Cat vorbei und schrie, "Nein!! Das kannst du nicht machen!!" Einige Meter vor der Slytherin machte sie Halt und wisperte, "Du kannst es ihm nicht sagen."  
  
"Ach und warum nicht? Weil er dich sonst auslachen würde? Nein noch besser ... Er wird es nicht erfahren. Dafür ... werde ich ihm Tipps geben, bis er von selbst draufkommt. Wie du siehst, Dummchen, habe ich zu tun." Mit diesen Worten drehte die Blonde sich um und zog von dannen. Sie ließ eine wütende Catherine und eine schockierte Rachel zurück.  
  
***  
  
"Du solltest es ihnen sagen. Immerhin sind sie Mitglieder unserer Cliquè."  
  
"Und was, wenn sie es noch schlechter aufnehmen, als du? Ich kann das nicht riskieren. Ich habe nicht den nötigen Mut dazu."  
  
"Ray, was auch immer da rauskommen sollte, ich werde dir beistehen und das weißt du."  
  
Rachel blieb stehen und meinte besorgt, "Das ist ja nicht meine größte Sorge. Parkinson weiß es und sie kann es ihm sagen. Ich habe vor seiner Reaktion Angst. ....Ja, ich liebe ihn, aber dennoch befürchte ich, er würde mich verletzten, wenn er es herausgefunden hat. Du kennst ihn ja ..."  
  
Catherine folgte ihrer Freundin weiter und antwortete, "Natürlich kenne ich Malfoy. Ganz ehrlich, wenn er so ein wunderbares Mädchen, wie dich ablehnen sollte, wäre ein ganz schöner Trottel. Mir ist bewusst, dass es genug Mädchen gib, die ihm nachlaufen, aber du ... bei dir ist das anders. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt, und das noch gegen deinen Willen. Eigentlich kannst du einem leid tun."  
  
Ray lächelte und sprach, "Ach komm. Jetzt zerfließ doch nicht in Mitleid. Das wird mir noch peinlich. Außerdem ... warum sollte er mich wollen? Was habe ich schon für Vorzüge? Ich bin ein richtiger Tollpatsch und hinzu kommt, dass ich mich manchmal wirklich blöd anstelle, anstatt nachzudenken. Ich bin keine Schönheit, -und rege dich jetzt bloss nicht auf, weil du glaubst, dass ich damit meinte, ich wäre hässlich. ...Ich bin eben durchschnittlich, was das Aussehen betrifft ... Weiteres bin ich eher ein Außenseiter, als dass ich bei den Leuten gut ankomme und beliebt bin. Die Schüler sehen mich und sagen "Ach so, die ...". Die sehen mich nur in einem bestimmten Licht. Vielleicht als unfähig, oder irgendwas in der Richtung ... und von den höheren und niedern Klassen kennst mich so wie so keiner. Also ... Sage mir, was sollte ihn dazu bringen, dass er mich je an seiner Seite akzeptieren würde."  
  
Beide standen nun vor einem Bild auf dem ein Mann, der altklug aussah, auf einem Sessel saß, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf seinem Schoß hatte und mit einem intellektuellen Blick die Betrachter anschaute. Cat wisperte das Passwort ehe sie zur Antwort gab, "Du sprichst so, als wären wir am Markt und niemand wolle dich kaufen. Also wirklich ... Sage, was du willst, aber du bist schön und du hast genug Talente. Intelligent bist du auch, also was wist du mehr?"  
  
"Dass ich ihn entweder nicht mehr liebe, oder das er mich liebt."  
  
"Wer soll wen lieben?"  
  
Beide Mädchen verharrten in ihrer Position und drehten sich langsam zu dem Urheber dieser Frage um, Alex. Er schritt auf seine Freundinnen zu und warf ihnen fragende Blicke zu. Die Zwei begannen wirres Zeug zu stammeln, so dass sie am Ende nicht begriffen, was sie da von sich gaben. Der Blonde hob eine Braue und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass er weiß, dass sie etwas verbargen.  
  
Die Verliebte schaute zu Boden und begann leise zu erklären.  
  
"Ich .. habe mich leide in jemanden verliebt ..."  
  
Alexander begann zu strahlen und fragte erfreut und neugierig, "In wen?"  
  
Ray erwiderte nur gedämpft, "Das willst du gar nicht wissen."  
  
"Wer will was nicht wissen?" Annette stand hinter ihrem Freund umarmte ihn sogleich. Ihre Augen fixierten ihre Gegenüber.  
  
Rachel warf kurz einen verzweifelten Blick zu Cat ehe sie beschloss, "Kommt mit. Gehen wir in unser Zimmer, dann erkläre ich euch alles." Nach nicht einmal einer Minute standen sie im besagten Raum. Die zwei Blonden saßen auf Anns Bett, Cat lehnte locker an der Wand und Ray ging nervös auf und ab und suchte nach den passenden Worten, um es den Beiden so schonend, wie möglich, zu erklären.  
  
"Also .. ich... ich ... habe mich verliebt ..."  
  
Annette warf ein, "Das ist ja lieb."  
  
Die Aufgeregte nickte und fuhr fort, "Es ist eher schlecht, als recht, weil er ... er ... nun ja ... er ist ein ... Slytherin ..."  
  
Alex riet, "Etwa Dareley?"  
  
Rachel schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, schlimmer ... Es ... ist ..." Irgendwie war es schwer diesen Namen über ihre Lippen zu bringen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, warum. Die Blicke ihrer Freunde wurden umso neugieriger, je längere sie herum stammelte. Schlussendlich schaffte sie es und sprach ihn aus. "... Malfoy ... es ist...Draco...Malfoy ..."  
  
Während Alexander die Kinnlade hinunterfiel, begann Ann wissend zu lächeln. Die Blonde prahlte, "Das ist keine Neuigkeiten für mich ..."  
  
Ray legte ihren Kopf schief. "Äh ... nicht?"  
  
Annette erklärte, "Ich hatte solch eine Verdacht schon seit der zweiten Klasse. Selbst wenn du dich in deiner Gegenwart verstellt hast, habe ich es förmlich gespürt."  
  
Alex warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick und fragte, "Wie denn?"  
  
Die Ravenclaw lachte auf und antwortete, "Süßer, ich bin ein Mädchen. Wir haben einen sechsten Sinn für solche Sachen. Mich wundert es nur, dass Cat nichts merkte."  
  
Die Erwähnte meldete sich zu Wort. "Doch, habe ich ..." Jetzt fiel Ray die Kinnlade hinunter. " ... ich habe nur nicht verlautbart, aber ich hatten ebenfalls die Vermutung, dass da etwas war."  
  
Rachel stotterte entsetzt, "Aber ... deine Reaktion ... ich dachte ... wieso ... du hast mir nie ... und ich dachte ... ich ..."  
  
Nun lachte auch Catherine und sagte erheitert, "Dummchen, ich wollte mich doch nicht zum Deppen machen. Was wäre wenn ich falsch gelegen hätte, oder wenn du es verleugnet hättest .. Ich hatte eher im Sinn zu warten, bis du mir davon erzählen würdest."  
  
Rachel brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich vom Schock erholt hatte. Ihr Freund und Kumpel redete mit ihr noch über gewisse Punkte, da es sich immerhin um Draco Malfoy, den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy handelte. Ray beteuerte des öfteren, dass sie gegen dieses Gefühl seit jeher machtlos war und nichts für diese Liebe konnte.  
  
Sie war froh, dass ihre Freunde es am Ende, doch nicht so arg aufgenommen hatten, wie sie es anfangs geglaubt hatte. Nun hatte sie nur noch eine Sorge. Was würde passieren, wenn Draco davon erfahren würde?  
  
~~~  
  
Ja, ja ... was wird geschehen, wenn Draco davon erfährt ... Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr es wissen und ich denke, dass euch mein Ende gefallen wird. Meine Betaleserin findet es auf jeden Fall gut.  
  
Schreibt mir was nettes.  
  
Tschü eure Nibin, die schon wieder verschnupft ist und sich fragt, was sie für ein sch*** Immunsystem hat 


	8. Mut zur Liebe

Im Schatten des Mondes  
  
Erst einmal, sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich wollte mir Zeit lassen, und dann dauerte es doch länger, dieses Kapitel zu Ende zu stellen, als ich dachte.  
  
Zweitens, ein dickes und fettes Dankeschön an ALLE meine Leser, egal ob sie mir nun reviewt haben und nur still gelesen haben. DANKE LEUTE!  
  
Drittens, lest dann auch noch den Epilog.  
  
Viertens, Es wird sicher eine Fortsetzung geben, aber bis ich diese schreibe, wird's noch dauern, deshalb bitte ich um Geduld.  
  
Und nun zum Schluss ein GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZ WICHTIGER TIPP: Wenn ihr das  
- ** seht, dann würde ich mir 'Complicated' von Avril Lavigne anhören. Ich habe dieses Lied zur sogenannten *Theme* von "Im Schatten des Mondes" ernannt, da es wirklich sehr gut dazu passt. Das soll jetzt aber nicht heißen, dass mir der Song gehört. Er passt einfach nur ...  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
7. Mut zur Liebe  
  
Es war ein heißer Tag. Sie standen nun zwei Tage vor Schulende und waren schon aufgeregt, da Dumbledore für diesen Abend ein Sommernachtfest veranstalten wollte. Seit drei Wochen suchten die Mädchen und Jungs ihre Begleitung für diesen Abend und die euphorische Freude stieg mehr und mehr.  
  
Rachel war das Fest egal, sie war nur heil froh, dass sie bei den ZAGs überdurchschnittlich war, wie man es von ihr erwartete. Cat war noch besser, Alex um wenige solche schlechte und Annette teile sich mit Hermione Granger den Platz für die meisten ZAGs.  
  
Ray saß mit ihren drei Freunden gerade im schönen Grün, vor dem See, und unterhielten sich, als sich mehrere Schatten über sie legten. Die Ravenclaw musst gar nicht erst aufschauen, um zu wissen, dass eine gewisse Gruppe an Slytherin sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte und sie alle hämisch anfunkelten.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an, kleine Ravenclaws tummeln sich im Gras."  
  
Rachels Stimme klang genauso kalt, wie die von Pansy, nur dass bei der Slytherin noch ein höhnender Unterton mitschwang. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre, von euch Idioten genervt zu werden?"  
  
Kaum zu glauben, wie schnell alle Vier auf einmal standen und ihre Gegenübern mit finsterer Miene ins Gesicht blickten.  
  
Pansy hatte sich bei Draco eingehängt und antwortete mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, "Aber, aber ... wer wird denn gleich. Wir wollten euch nur einen Besuch abstatten, sofern dies nicht verboten ist."  
  
Cat zischte, "Doch ist es und jetzt verschwindet."  
  
Dieses Mal ergriff Draco das Wort. "Nein, werden wir nicht. Wir haben ebenfalls das Recht uns dort aufzuhalten, wo wir sein wollen. Wenn hier einer verschwinden muss, dann seit ihr es."  
  
Der blonde Ravenclaw sprang auf und funkelte seinen Gegenüber böse an. "Klappe, Malfoy, und zisch ab. Du ..." Alexander sagte wegen Ray kein Wort mehr, denn er befürchtete sie zu verletzen.  
  
"Na, gehen dir die Worte aus, Waterly?" Der Slytherin war wieder voll in seinem Element.  
  
Zur Überraschung aller sprang Rachel auf und fauchte, "Verschwinde Malfoy, oder du kannst etwas erleben."  
  
Draco war sichtlich erheitert. "Was willst du denn machen, Lenton? Mich verfluchen?"  
  
Sie entgegnete daraufhin provokant, "Vielleicht, aber du hast doch nicht einmal den Mut dazu dich mit mir anzulegen."  
  
Er löste sich von Pansy und tat einen Schritt nach vorne, dass er knapp vor der Ravenclaw stand. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er um einpaar Zentimeter größer war, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Der Blonde höhnte, "Du willst dich duellieren? Du hast doch nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, ...jedoch wenn du es dir so sehr ersehnst, werde ich dir einmal den Gefallen tun. Morgen nach der Schule am Quidditchfeld. Komme falls DU den Mut dazu besitzen solltest."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich von ihr ab und zog sich mit den Anderen zurück. Ray stand nur da und hielt ihren Blick auf den Blonden gerichtet.  
  
Ann sprach leise, "Ray ..."  
  
Die Angesprochene hob ihren Kopf und meinte mit fester Stimme, "Wenn er einen Kampf will, soll er ihn haben." Bevor ihre Freunde noch mit Worten auf sie einströmen konnten, lief sie zum Schloss und verschwand darin.  
  
~*~  
  
Es wurde Nacht und die Schüler und Schülerinnen trafen die letzten Vorkehrungen für das Fest. Rachel hatte ihre Freunde schon einmal voraus geschickt, da sie sich extra viel Zeit lassen wollte. Nervös ging sie vorm großen Spiegel auf und ab und kämpfte mit sich selbst, ob sie überhaupt dort erscheinen sollte.  
  
Ein Blick in ihr Spiegelbild verriet ihr, dass sie eh gut aussah, aber irgendwie war es ihr zu peinlich, dort zu erscheinen. Noch einmal schaute sie auf die Verziehungen des Oberteiles ihres weinroten Kleides, das ihr eng anlag. Früher war es einmal nur ein teurer Stoff, der mit den Jahren von ihrer Mutter zu so einem schönen Kleidungsstück verarbeitet wurde, und das nur für sie. Rachel.  
  
Im Grunde hatte sie ihrer Mom versprochen, dass sie es tragen würde, käme es je zu einem Fest, doch nun fand ein solches statt und sie war zu feige, um auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Zimmer zu setzen. Zu ihrem Pech wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Cat trat ein. Sie ging auf den Feigling zu, wobei sich ihr der violette samtene Stoff bei jeder Bewegung an ihren Körper anschmiegte.  
  
"Ray, denke bloss nicht, dass du die Nacht hier verbringt." Bevor sich die Unschuldige noch wehren konnte, wurde sie am Handgelenk gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geschliffen. "Du kommst schön brav mit mir. Hast du verstanden, Rachel? Und wehe du amüsierst dich nicht, dann kannst du etwas erleben."  
  
Ray musste bei den Worten ihrer Freundin schmunzeln und sagte leise dankbar, "Ja ..."  
  
Sie war schon froh, dass Catherine ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie dort nun auftauchen sollte, abgenommen hatte. Ein Stimmengewirr und laute Musik drang an das Ohr der Ravenclaw, je mehr sie sich der großen Halle näherten. Sie traten ein und Cat zog Rachel zu ihren Freunden, die an einem Tischchen Platz genommen hatten.  
  
Alex pfiff anerkennend, als er die beiden sah und sagte an Ray gewandt, "Mädchen, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut aussehen kannst."  
  
Der Angesprochenen schoss das Blut in die Wangen und etwas entnervt erwiderte sie, "Kannst du dich nicht bei den anderen einschleimen?"  
  
Der Blonde scherzte, "Die sind nicht so schön, wie du."  
  
Die Reaktion der anderen Ravenclawmädchen sah folgend aus. Cat trat den Jungen unter dem Tisch ins Schienbein und Annette zog ihn mit der flachen Hand eine hinten drüber und schaute empört in die Gegenrichtung, wobei sie die Arme verschränkte.  
  
Rachel hatte dem Specktakel tatenlos beigewohnt und blitzte nun breit grinsend zu Alexander hinüber, der verzweifelt versuchte seiner Freundin beizubringen, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Ann spielte mit ihm und tat weiterhin so, als wäre sie böse auf hin, bis er sie von hinten umarmte und ihren Hals und Nacken mit zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte.  
  
Ray wand sich vom Geschehen ab und ließ ihren Blick über die Tanzenden auf der Fläche in der Mitte der Halle schweifen. Es stachen ihr sofort Pansy und Draco ins Auge, die sich unterhielten, während sie sich zum langsamen Takt der Musik bewegten. Dann beugte sich die Slytherin vor und flüsterte dem Blonden irgendwas ins Ohr, so dass er sich schließlich in der Halle umschaute und scheinbar nach jemanden suchte.  
  
Rachel glaubte, dass ihr das Herz stehen blieb, als er sie mit seinen Augen fixierte und sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verwirrtheit ansah. Wusste er etwa bereits davon? In dem Mädchen stieg Panik auf und sie begann unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Egal, wo sie hinschaute, immerzu spürte sie seinen Blick.  
  
"Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt..." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Portal, doch James stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Sie verfinsterte ihre Miene und fragte genervt, "Was willst du Dareley?"  
  
Ihr Bissigkeit trübte ihm nicht die Laune und er gab ihr zu Antwort, "Mit dir tanzen. Außer du wolltest Draco als deinen Tanzpartner."  
  
"Nein, wollte ich nicht."  
  
"Nicht? Pansy hat mir da etwas anderes erzählt." Auf seinen Lippen breite sich ein fieses Grinsen aus, als er sah, dass sie rot anlief.  
  
Ray rang um Fassung und gab resigniert zurück, "Was sie dir auch immer erzählt hat, stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht an Draco - äh. Malfoy interessiert."  
  
"Sicher ... und ich bin der Nikolaus ..."  
  
Für diese Aussage hätte sie ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber noch(!) behielt sie ihre Nerven bei. Zu ihrer Überraschung verschwand sein dämliches Gegrinse und ein neutrales Lächeln erschien.  
  
Er trat um einen Schritt näher und flüsterte, "Komm schon. Nur ein Tanz."  
  
Die Ravenclaw hob eine Braue und erinnerte, "Und dein Ruf? Es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass ein Slytherin etwas von einer Ravenclaw will."  
  
"Ich habe einen Ruf? Das ist mir neu. Außerdem bist du weder eine Gryffindor, noch eine Huffelpuff, und es sind genug Slytherins mit Ravenclaws zusammen."  
  
"Zum Beispiel?" Daran war sie interessiert. Hatte sie etwas nicht mitbekommen?  
  
James seufzte nur und zählte auf, "Teswin und Blaise ..."  
  
Rachel fragte entsetzt, "Marc ist mit dieser Kuh zusammen?"  
  
"Blaise ist keine Kuh. Sie kann auch recht nett sein. - Also, tanzt du jetzt mit mir?"  
  
Sie hob die Braue, "Warum willst du mit mir tanzen?"  
  
Höhnend verbeugte er sich knapp und meinte ironisch, "Oh, entschuldigt, MyLady, Ich wusste nicht, dass es verboten ist, euch um einen Tanz zu bitten."  
  
Das Mädchen stellte trocken fest, "Du nervst ..."  
  
"Und du tanzt jetzt mit mir."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zur Tanzfläche, wo Draco nach wie vor mit Pansy tanzte. Das eine Lied endete und ein langsames begann. Ray spürte förmlich die fragenden und verwirrten Blicke ihrer drei Freunde im Rücken.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung wehrte sie sich nicht einmal dagegen, als er ihre rechte Hand in die Seine nahm und seine Rechte auf ihren Rücken legte. Den Abstand zwischen ihnen ließ er verschwinden, indem er sie an sich drückte. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen ließ sie sich von ihm führen und drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Sie hätte die Person, welche die Musik auswählte, töten können, denn in diesem Moment spielte es "We've got tonight" von Sheena Easton und Kenny Rogers [1].  
  
Sie wagte es nicht ihn anzuschauen, auch wenn er sie in diesem Moment im Arm hielt. Ihr Blick fiel zu Draco, an dem Pansy sich angeschmiegt hatte. Sie wollte zu ihm. Sie würde am liebsten zu ihm hinübergehen, doch sie traute sich nicht. Je länger die Ravenclaw zu ihm sah, desto trauriger wurden ihr Blick.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Ruck riss sie aus ihrer Trance und ließ sie in zwei dunkelbraune Augen versinken. Seine Stimme flüsterte sanft, "Sei nicht traurig. Eines Tages wird er dich schon sehen."  
  
Sie nickte, konnte jedoch nicht wegblicken. Diese Augen ... sie kamen ihr so bekannt vor. Wie ein Blitz erschien und verschwand ein Bild in ihren Gedanken. Angestrengt versuchte sie dieses Bild wieder hervor zu rufen, aber es blieb in den tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins verborgen.  
  
James riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Über was denkst du so angestrengt nach?"  
  
Rachel schüttelte den Kopf, "Nichts ..." Dann setzte sie zu seiner Frage an, "Dareley ...?"  
  
Er unterbrach sie, "Nenne mich bitte James. Dareley klingt so förmlich."  
  
Sie holte Luft, "Okay ... James, was hast dir Pansy erzählt?"  
  
Der Slytherin lächelte sanft und meinte, "Ich erzähle dir das besser an einem anderen Ort."  
  
Das Lied hatte schon längst aufgehört und ein Neues spielte. James nahm Ray an der Hand und führte sie zur Halle hinaus. Sie war ihm gegenüber sehr misstrauisch, da er, ein Slytherin, auf einmal freundlich zu ihr, einer Ravenclaw, war. Trotzdem folgte sie ihm hinaus an die frische Luft. Das Gras der Wiese wiegte hin und her, als ein warmer Sommerwind über es strich und der Duft frischer Wiesenblumen lag in der Luft.  
  
Die Hexe hielt das Tuch, das ihre zierlichen Schultern bedeckte mit einer Hand fest. Ungeduldig sprach sie, "Also, sag schon, was hat Pansy dir gesagt."  
  
Er lächelte und gab zur Antwort, "Mir hat sie im Grunde gar nichts gesagt. Sie erzählte Draco nur, dass es eine kleine Veränderung bei dir gab, die ihn betraf. Während er, wie immer, lange zum schalten braucht und scheinbar noch immer nicht verstanden hat, was die Frau meinte, kapierte ich sofort. - Wie hat sie eigentlich davon erfahren?"  
  
Sie seufzte und erläuterte, "Sie hatte uns belauscht, als ich es Cat beichtete. Warum mache ich mir überhaupt Hoffnungen? Es ist doch klar, dass ich nie mit ihm zusammenkommen werde. Eher bekommt ihn noch so ein perfekte Schönheit, als dass ich auch nur in seine Nähe käme, es sei denn, er würde sich wieder über mich lustig machen."  
  
"Tzs tzs tzs ... welch ein Optimismus ..." Er schüttelte nur den Kopf über ihren Pessimismus.  
  
"Es ist nur die Wahrheit.", verteidigte sie sich.  
  
"Wohl eher pure Einbildung ...", stellte er richtig.  
  
Rachel blieb stehen und polterte, "Willst du mir jetzt auch noch erzählen, dass ich den Hauch einer Chance bei Draco habe? Du kennst ihn, also müsstest du es besser wissen."  
  
James grinste wissend, "Oh, *das* tue ich ...."  
  
Die Ravenclaw legte ihren Kopf schief, weil sie zu erst nicht verstand. Dann drang sich ihr ein Gedanken auf und sie fragte unsicher, "Weißt du etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß?"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde breite, "Ich weiß sogar etwas, was Draco nicht weiß."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
Er setzte den Weg fort und sie folgte ihm. Sein Blick richtete sich gen Himmel und er meinte, "Im Grunde will er gar nichts von Pansy, aber das schien er noch nicht verstanden zu haben. Deswegen glaube ich, dass du gute Chancen bei ihm hast."  
  
Ray sog tief die Luft ein. "Dareley ..."  
  
"James.", besserte er sie aus.  
  
"Okay, James." Äffte sie nach. "Wie es aussieht, hast du in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich nur mit mir unterhaltet, wenn er sich über mich lustig macht."  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie wieder zum Schloss und ehe James sich von ihr verabschiedete, sagte er noch, "Mag sein, dass er dies tut, aber werfe doch einmal einen Blick hinter seine Fassade. Was er dir zeigt, ist nur die eine Seite von ihm. Außerdem ... wenn du etwas erreichen willst, dann musst du es schon selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sei mutig und versuche es, denn wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du nie sehen, was du erreichen könntest. - Ich gehe dann einmal. Man wartet sicher schon auf mich ..."  
  
Rachel stand noch für einige Minuten draußen und ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Schließlich ging sie auch hinein und verbrachte mit ihren Freunden den restlichen Abend. Nach einigen Stunden gingen sie zu Bett und die Hexe dachte ein weiteres Mal über James Worte nach, bis sie einschlief.  
  
~*~  
  
**Der Morgen des letzten Schultages brach an. Ray war schon früh munter und ging aufgeregt auf und ab. Sie packte schon ihre Taschen und Koffer und weckte dadurch ihre zwei Zimmerpartnerinnen auf.  
  
Cat setzte sich verschlafen auf und fragte, "Bis du noch ganz dicht? Es ist sieben Uhr morgens und du macht einen Krach, wie eine ganze Nashornherde."  
  
Die Angesprochene legte gerade säuberlich ihre Hemden in einen Koffer und meinte, "Ja, ja ... Trödle du nur herum. Dir ist doch klar, dass wir heute noch Unterricht haben?"  
  
Annette, die inzwischen ins Bad verschwunden war und nun herauskam, erinnerte, "Aber nur am Vormittag noch dazu beginnt die erste Stunde heute erst um 9."  
  
"Na und?" Die Angesprochene räumte weiterhin auf und um 8 Uhr saßen sie schließlich in der großen Halle um das Frühstück einzunehmen. Ray warf Draco hin und wieder undefinierbare Blicke zu. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkte dies, bis auf ihre Freunde, niemand.  
  
Die wenigen Unterrichtsstunden kamen und gingen, doch für die junge Hexe dehnten sie sich, wie ein langweiliger Film und eine lange Autofahrt durch eine fade Gegend zu gleich. Sie wurde von Minute zu Minuten immer unruhiger und rutschte auf ihrem Sessel ruhelos hin und her.  
  
Zu Mittag saßen sie in der großen Halle, doch Rachel bekam keinen Bissen hinunter. Ihre Augen schienen, wie Motten vom Licht, von Dracos Antlitz gefesselt zu sein. Nach dem Essen sollte es so weit sein, denn dann würde sie sich mit ihm duellieren. In dem Mädchen tobte ein Sturm, der alle Gefühle durch einander mischte, angefangen von der Liebe, die sie für den Jungen empfand, bis hin zum Hass, den sie auf Pansy hatte.  
  
Das Herz der jungen Ravenclaw setzte kurz aus, als der Blonde aufstand und sie herausfordernd anschaute. Zögernd erhob sie sich und folgte ihm hinaus. Das Unangenehmste an der ganze Sache war, dass die meisten Schüler verstummten und ihnen angespannt nachsahen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass bereits fast ganz Hogwarts davon wusste.  
  
Sobald die Zwei die Halle verlassen hatten, sprangen viele auf und folgten ihnen. Ray hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei dem Ganzen. Was wenn er tricksen würde, wie es sich für einen Slytherin gehörte? Warum hielt sie kein Lehrer auf? Duelle waren doch verboten, oder? Nun gut, man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass sie es auf einem Gang austrugen, dennoch ...  
  
Die Hexe stand wenige Minuten später auf dem Quidditchplatz demjenigen gegenüber, den sie liebte, und wusste noch nicht einmal, wie sie hier her gelangt war. Um den Platz herum, vor dem Graben, hatten sich Schaulustige eingefunden und warteten begierigt auf den Beginn. Jetzt war es soweit.  
  
Der Slytherin, so auch die Ravenclaw, zog den Zauberstab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort attackierte er sie.  
  
"Densaugeo!"  
  
Gekonnt wich sie aus und rief, "Furunculus!"  
  
Bevor ihn der Fluch traf sprang er zur Seite und konterte, "Diffindo!"  
  
Ray wollte ausweichen, stürzte jedoch und der Zauber traf sie. Der Fluch riss ihren Mantel auf , so dass dieser von ihren Schultern rutschte.  
  
Der Slytherin spottete, "Oho, willst du mir nicht gleich wieder deine Unterwäsche zeigen? Welche Farbe tragen wir dieses mal?"  
  
Das reichte. Das Mädchen sprang auf, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihren gegenüber und schrie, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Der Blonde war auf einmal entwaffnet, denn sein Zauberstab flog in diesem Moment weit weg. Sie ging drohen auf ihn zu und er zurück. Der Slytherin stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Die Ravenclaw vernahm die Rufe der umstehenden Schüler. Ihre Worte waren, "Gib ihm den Rest!" .... "Mach schon, lege einen Fluch auf ihn! ..."  
  
Rachel schaute kurz auf und widmete sich wieder dem Unterlegenen. Ihre Augen trafen seine und sie versank in diesem Graublau, dass sie an die tosende See erinnerte. Sie sollte ihn verfluchen, ihn verletzten ... sie konnte es nicht. Ihre Emotionen nahmen Überhand und verhinderten ein weiteres Unglück des Jungen.  
  
Nach wie vor riefen die Schüler, doch sie blickte von Draco weg und steckte ihren Zauberstab ein. Ray wusste, dass es sie verriet und obgleich sie nicht ihren Blick hob, spürte sie, dass er nun verstand und sie dementsprechend anschaute.  
  
Wortlos drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, an den verwunderten Schülern, die einen Gang bildeten, vorbei und vor zum alten Schloss.  
  
Auf der großen Wiese verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte und sie ging mit hängenden Kopf zum See . Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr, "Warte, Lenton!"  
  
Die Angesprochenen erstarrte. Es war Draco, der da sprach. Sie drehte sich langsam um und erschrak, als sie erkannte, dass lediglich wenige Meter beide von einander trennte.  
  
Etwas außer Atem begann er, "Ich muss mit dir reden ..."  
  
Sie schweig, als Zeichen, dass sie ihm zuhörte und er setzte fort.  
  
"Pansy hat mit vor einpaar Tagen erzählt, dass sich bei dir etwas verändert hat. Ich wusste zu erst nicht was, aber jetzt tue ich es. Entwerde ich irre mich, oder du willst wirklich etwas von mir ..." Eine Schlinge zog sich um ihr Herz. "... Ich sage dir gleich, dass du das vergessen kannst. Ich will nichts mit einer Streberin, wie dir zu tun haben. Also dann ..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schlenderte auf die Schule zu. Rachel hätte in diesem Moment in Tränen ausbrechen können, doch ihr fiel etwas ein, das ihr Mut gab. So sprach sie, "Warte, Draco!"  
  
Wie auf Befehl blieb er stehen, dass das Mädchen ihn einholte und vor ihm hielt. Sie holte tief Luft und meinte, "Bevor du jetzt gehst, möchte ich, dass du mich noch anhörst. Ich will dir nur eines sagen."  
  
Noch einmal musste sie sich ein Herz fassen, dann packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn an sich. Ehe er sich wehren konnte, trafen ihre Lippen auf seine, ihre Zungen berührten sich und beide versanken ihn einen Kuss. Zunächst tat er nichts, aber kurz darauf begann er diesen Kuss zu erwidern. Rachel spürte seine Wärme, fühlte seinen Körper, schmeckte seine Lippen und vernahm eine innere Explosion, die eine Welle von Hitze und einem guten Gefühl, durch ihren leicht bebenden Körper sendete.  
  
Ihr Herz machte Freudensprünge, als sie seine Hand in ihrem Kreuz spürte. Um ihren kleinen Triumph auszukosten brach sie zu früh den Kuss ab und erkannt mit Genugtuung, dass seine Augen noch geschlossen waren. Lächelnd schritt sie rückwärts, während er ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Sie drehte sich um und schlenderte auf das Schloss zu. Als sie zurück sah, erkannte sie dass er beschämt zu Boden starrte.  
  
Vergnügt lief sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws und erwartete ihr Freunde, die wenige Minuten später herein stürmten und aufgeregt fragten, "Was hast du gemacht, dass Draco die ganze Zeit mit geröteten Wangen den Kopf hängen ließ."  
  
Rays Grinsen würde breiter und sie sprach, "Och ... nichts besondere ... Ich habe ihn nur geküsst ..."  
  
Cat und Ann quietschten zugleich, "Du hast ihn geküsst!"  
  
Dann versanken alle in ihrer euphorischen Stimmung und die Mädels sprangen überdreht auf und ab. Gegen Abend war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Zumindest bei Ray. Die anderen Schüler hatten nun ein gutes Gesprächsthema, da wirklich jeder von dem Kuss wusste. Die Hexe musste kichern, als sie sich Draco vorstellte, der von Pansy angefaucht wurde, weil er es gewagt hatte eine andere zu küssen.  
  
Fröhlich schrieb sie einen weiteren Tagebucheintrag ...  
  
'Hallo Tagebuch! Heute war der beste Tag meines gesamten Lebens! Ich habe es gewagt! Ich habe ihn geküsst! Ihn, Draco Malfoy, den Jungen, den ich über alles liebe! Mei, war der süß, als er mich danach verwirrt angesehen hatte!! Ich gebe es zu, er ist der süßeste Junge, dem ich je begegnet bin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich bin so glücklich, wie noch nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und ich habe auf James Worte gehört. Ich hatte ihn. Den Mut zur Liebe.'  
  
~~~  
  
[1] Das Lied sollte so ungefähr in die Zeit passen. 


	9. Epilog

Epilog  
  
Der Tag hatte erst begonnen und schon waren alle aufgeregt. Der Hogwartsexpress hat sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt und Hügel zogen in sanften Wellen an den Fenstern eines jeden Abteils vorbei.  
  
Rachels Blick fiel auf Annette, die in Alex Armen lag und genauso, wie er, schlief. Cat, neben Ray, war in ein spannendes Muggelbuch vertief. Die Hexe flüsterte, "Cat, ich gehe kurz mir die Beine vertreten ..."  
  
"Ist gut", murmelte die Andere.  
  
Am Gang angekommen schloss sie leise die Abteiltüre hinter sich. Sobald sie aufblickte machte ihre Herz erneut Freudensprünge, denn Draco kam ihr entgegen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und musste lächeln, als er, entgegengesetzt seines sonstigen Verhaltens, zu Boden starrte, während er sie passierte. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie doch Chancen. Wer konnte schon behaupten, dass er diesen Jungen gut kannte? Er war ein Buch mit sieben Sigeln. Mit Siegeln, die sie noch alle öffnen würde.  
  
Lächelnd schlenderte sie zum nächsten Zugwaggon vor, mit der Gewissheit, dass sich zwischen ihr und dem Slytherin etwas verändert hatte.  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
Ich danke euch noch einmal und sage euch, bei dieser FF, fürs erste Tschü. Die Fortsetzung kommt auf jeden Fall und dann kann man sich nur eines fragen ...  
  
Kriegen sie sich, oder nicht?  
  
Tschü eure Nibin 


End file.
